P is for Pirate
by mirkwood-elf-2931
Summary: Two women struggling with different lives than they're used to, cross one another's paths. Will they become friends? Is there a reason for it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **We don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does...but we do own other names you didn't hear from the movie! Please note there is NO slash, harsh language or sexual content in this story! Though there is some mild violence and character angst! Oh, and no romance!  
  
**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**CHAPTER 1  
**_  
  
_"Daddy!"  
  
Tears rolled down Helen's cheeks as she tried to keep a hand over her daughter's mouth.  
  
The grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight.  
  
These men had come not twenty minutes before, pirates in a black ship with black sails, to raid the town of Morant Bay. Mercilessly killing its citizens and stealing anything of value that their bags could hold. And when they had broken their way into the Robert's mansion, Jake had told his wife to hide herself and their six-year-old child.  
  
But now three of these pirates had murdered Jake Roberts and were searching through he and his family's belongings. Soon, one had gone out the door of the couple's bedroom and when the other two were done at the chest of drawers and with the jewelry boxes on top, Helen held her breath and closed her eyes, as they came toward her hiding spot.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed her prayers had been heard, as there came a loud call from another part of the house. "Yeah, we're comin'!" Replied the shortest one and both vanished from the room.  
  
"Charity, honey," She whispered in the dark. "Stay here. Mummy's just going out into the bedroom for a moment; alright?"  
  
The little girl nodded, sniffling and hugging the woman before she stood.  
  
"Keep quiet." She said opening the french-doors of the closet and closing them as silently as possible. She could faintly hear yelling on the first level of the two-story house, creeping towards the door that had been left wide open. The coast was clear, so she hurried back in and down to her husband's side. He was indeed dead. "Oh, Jake..." Another tear fell down her pale cheek as she brushed a gentle hand over his eyes, closing them for him.  
  
Getting ready to check for the thieves again, before returning to her daughter, she stopped, hearing a small noise behind her, the sound of metal sliding against another solid object.  
  
She turned very slowly, until she was face to face with a rough looking bald man and his sword.  
  
"Hello, darlin'. I knew you had to be here somewhere." His smile sinister as he shoved the blade forward straight into her heart.  
  
The only noise that came from her was the small thud as she fell beside her husband. Quickly, he removed any jewelry from her body, which only included a ruby ring and her silver wedding band.  
  
His original companion joined him in the room. "What are ye doin'?"  
  
"This one musta been hidin'. Anyway, let's go, I already got her valuables."  
  
They both started forward to leave, but Regetti stopped in his tracks. "Wait, did ye hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? We've got to get back! Sparrow and Barbossa are waiting and ye know they won't hesitate to leave without us!"  
  
But Regetti wasn't listening; he was inching toward the closet doors. He could hear whimpering, meaning there was yet another person to kill if they had to. Flinging the double doors back they revealed a small light haired girl, who was burying her face in her knees. "Hey, look what I found!"  
  
"Great." Replied the man behind him, knowing they had just killed her parents. "Well, we don't kill kids, I guess...so, just leave her be." He started to walk out the door again.  
  
"We can't just leave her all by herself, Pintel. She's so little and all, and this house isn't as close to town as the others are. What if no one finds her, and...?"  
  
"Then bring her! Just come on!" He shouted, never stopping to think how anyone else was going to react. He was just worried about being left with the responsibility for what they'd all only just done to the town. They would be hung if they were caught.  
  
The taller pirate reached in to pick up the frail frame of the girl, who was now crying even harder from his friend's raised voice.  
  
"No! Mummy!" She thrashed slightly in his arms, but he didn't put her down. The curls in the ends of her brown hair bounced as they took to the winding staircase. Lying over the man's shoulder, she stared up at the doorway that grew smaller and smaller with each step down, leaving her parents and comfortable life behind.  
  
"You there!" yelled a burly pirate. "I thought I told you to keep yer silly little red head away from the sails, girl!"

"And I thought I told _you_ the ship is going too fast in this fog!" screamed a teenaged girl, named Jenny. "Ye'll kill us all, fool!"

The pirate's nostrils flared in anger as he stalked toward the girl before him.  
  
She was dressed as any man on the ship, and had a worse temper than all of them put together, but one day she would have to be taught a lesson, and Captain Tommy the Dasher thought today was as good a day as any.  
  
"Come here, ye little fire breathing dragon! After I get through with ye, maybe then ye'll realize I'm the captain of this here boat, and yer only a passenger!" An evil gleam came to his eyes, as he grew closer. "Better yet, since yer dressed like a man, maybe I'll treat ye like one! How does thirty lashings sound to ye, eh?" Almost on top of her, Tommy raised his hand, intending to bring it down hard on her cheek.  
  
In mid-swing, it was caught by a sailor, inches from the girl's face.

"What d'you think yer doing, Captain?" asked the father of the young woman standing defiantly before them.

"Yer offspring is makin' a ruckus of my voyage! Telling me how to sail my own ship, damned I am if I'll have it!" Spittle flew from his mouth as he yelled his indignation. "And I'll not back down from you, Samuel Kidd!"

"Maybe not from me, but surely from this," said Samuel, with his other hand bringing up a gun that he pointed directly at the captain's mid-drift. Being hidden behind the stairs leading up to the helm, no one saw the weapon being pulled on their captain; no aid came to him.

Tommy the Dasher's face fell, his skin going an instant ashen gray.

"Now, how's about ye leave my little girl alone and..." But before Samuel could finish his sentence, the ship, the Nemesis, lurched; scraping across a wide rocky reef, splitting in two, spilling her guts and cargo into the sea.  
  
Every man was thrown over-board, Samuel and Jenny included.

"Father!" cried Jenny, struggling to stay above the waves, searching for her father through the fog. "Father!" she screamed again. Clearing her curly red hair from her eyes, she spotted his familiar brown head and swam as quickly to him as she could. Putting one arm under his, she swam to a shore, struggling with his weight, but mostly relying on the tide to bring her in.

Once the sand of the beach touched her skin, she opened her bleary, salt-filled eyes to look about her.  
  
Her father was still lying next to her, seemingly okay. On closer inspection, she found a large gash in his abdomen, blood poured from the wound.  
  
Searching the shore and finding no supplies, she quickly ripped the pant-legs of her trousers below the knee and bound them tightly around the wound. "Father," she said calmly, lightly slapping his face to rouse him. "Father," she said a little louder.

A groan escaped his cracked lips, and one eye opened to peer at the world. "What happened? Have we died?" he asked, seemingly drunk.

Laughing, for she knew now him to be okay, Jenny replied, "No, daddy, we haven't died, but I'm pretty sure we're the only survivors of that wreck. If only Tommy had listened to me! Damn that man for being so mule-headed!"

For eleven months Jenny was stranded alone on that godforsaken island.  
  
Her father died shortly after their arrival, from injuries resulting from the wreck. Jenny held a childish funeral for her beloved father and set his body, face up, arms crossed at the chest, on the shore for the tide to claim.

In the time she spent on the island, she survived on supplies that washed to shore: salted fish, fruits and vegetables, but the water she procured was from a fresh stream that ran through the island, even though it was only one league by two in size. When she made fires at night to cook her dinner and to keep away the chill while she slept, she had no idea that the smoke that rose would be seen by other ships, until one day, her bright green eyes found the billowing white sails of the Royal Navy.

When the sailors from the ship rowed to her island, she met them eagerly and without a trace of the pirate demeanor showing through, or of the slight madness that had set in from the trauma of being alone for so long at such a young age. So they took her aboard the great ship to meet its captain.

"I am Captain Norrington, miss, and I will be showing you to your quarters," he said as he held out his hand, palm up.  
  
She smiled shyly up at him while keeping her eyes down, as a proper lady would. She took his hand lightly and he led her to the back of the ship where she was to sleep.  
  
"If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask anyone, as they will all be willing to help you in whatever you may need." With that said, he exited through the doorway and left her alone in the silence of the room.

Being onboard a ship again frightened her more than she thought it would. To hear it creak and groan in the choppy waters almost made her want to vomit. But a few deep breaths later, she reacquired her composure. "Yer okay, Jenny. Yer on a ship with _competent _hands now."

Once they reached a seaside town called Port Royal, she met a man on the docks who had long, curly, brown hair, which was obviously a wig, and very silly looking in her opinion, but she thought best to keep that to herself.  
  
He grasped her face in a light grip and turned her head side to side, then opened her mouth and was surprised to see even white teeth, all accounted for. "Ah, you are a very pretty young girl, aren't you?" he said in delight. "Tell me, do you have any plans now that you are in Port Royal?"

"No, sir," Jenny replied, keeping her eyes downcast; not knowing that she was no longer just being lady like, but also acting as a servant would.

And that is exactly what this man had in mind for her.  
  
"Governor Swann is my name, young lady, and I would like for you to come stay with my daughter and I at our mansion in town. Would you mind that?"

Jenny looked the man up and down, feeling her eyes go hard. She looked down at his brass buckled black shoes again and nodded, affirming her position as maid in the Governor's household.  
  
**TBC ...  
  
mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Hey everybody, we're back! Wow, August already! Sorry this wasn't up sooner, but hope you're all having a good summer!  
For anyone wondering, my character is Charity Roberts, and Thala's is Jenny Kidd. And you should have seen the other titles of this story we came up with! hehe They were weird, but funny! 'P' IS FOR PIRATE was the best one! Plus it goes with something our characters will have in common...but it's many chapters from now, so you'll just have to see later on! ;) And if you're wondering why nothing is divided or spaced as usual, no longer supports stuff like that when you upload documents. :(  
So, how many of you want to see another Lord of the Rings sequel of mine to A Conspiracy Unmasked? I know you did, Deana...and sorry, Lyn, and anyone else who doesn't want to see Legolas as King of Mirkwood, cuz' it would have to include that...I don't really want to see that myself, but I can find no way around it, cuz' I agree, it just doesn't seem to fit him. That's why at times I plan to talk a little about his feelings on the situation he has been placed into! LOL And I know, Thala, that you thought the whole 'love child' thing was taking it too far...hehe...but please don't be too mad at me if I do this last sequel! ;-)  
Also everybody, Thala is taking classes all summer to get ready for college, so she only comes over to write now and then when she can. So the prequel still isn't ready...she might even scrap the whole thing...we're just not sure about it yet. But hey, we've started a Harry Potter fic! So that makes three stories we're working on (if she's not gonna do the prequel) two for both of us, and one for me again. Anyway, if anyone is interested, please check out the website Thala and I recently made...some pages aren't up yet, but our pics and bios are! 


	2. Chapter 2

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**  
CHAPTER 2**  
  
_Fifteen years later ... Lively, Jamaica  
  
_"Roberts, will you give me a hand over here?" Called a dark featured, lean man from somewhere at the rear of one of his many lined up ships.  
  
"Aye aye, captain." Charity teased her good friend and boss Ethan Montgomery.  
  
Finishing tying a rope off on the sail of another smaller boat, she went to help him load the Drifter with barrels filled to their rims with ale, rum and wine to be taken to another town or island.  
  
Jumping off the bowsprit onto the docks, she looked out over the harbor. Shading her eyes, she caught the first glimpses of a bright sunrise over the water, everywhere sparkling a brilliant silver and blue. "Another beautiful day." She commented to herself, though Ethan had heard and had to agree with her verbally.  
  
Soon high over them, the rays of the hot sun beat down on the two figures as they loaded two more boats. As it hit mid morning, they were finally finished and stood silently, enjoying their break and breathing deeply in the fresh warm breeze that was always passing through.  
  
A few moments later, they were heading toward Ethan's office to retrieve the assignment sheets for each ship's cargo and destination. This is what it was like all the time, a normal day for this job. But today as they walked, Ethan was telling his employee a new joke he'd recently picked up.  
  
Charity was laughing heartily at the joke's conclusion, until someone else's conversation carried over on the salty air. She stopped abruptly and turned back from where they had just come, eyes widening and not believing a word her ears had just caught.  
  
"Charity?"  
  
"I, uh...excuse me for a minute."  
  
He nodded, though confused; watching her jog down the docks to where a group of gossiping men always stood at this time of day. Usually she paid them no heed. What could they have said to get her attention now?  
  
As she grew closer, the name became clearer as the subject increased the men's interest and she knew she'd heard them right the first time. She was almost speechless at the news they spoke of. "Sparrow...you're saying he's alive?"  
  
All eyes turned on her and the circle of men nodded. "He was here in town. We just saw him the other day, but he's left by now." Piped up a much younger lanky boy.  
  
"Do any of you know where he's headed?" She asked anxiously.  
  
They looked at her a bit strangely, wondering why such a man was obviously important to her. "He was in a small one-masted boat," The boy recalled, while some of the others snickered. "I think he said somethin' about Port Royal." And before he could ask why, she'd said her thanks and had taken off in the opposite direction.  
  
She arrived at her previous spot to actually be asked a question, which she then deliberately lied to.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Sorry. Nothing important."  
  
Ethan made a face, shaking his head. He had to remind himself a lot these days to just stay out of this girl's business. Even if it had been eating at him for the last six years about her mysterious past. For she had just shown up one day dressed in the attire of a male, which he soon learned was always her appearance and she wondered if she could have a job with his company.  
  
Obviously she had no family, at least none that she talked about or that anyone saw. It might not have been so odd if she had been a little older, but she had only been fifteen then and even now was only twenty-one.  
  
"Well, I need to find Thompson before it gets any later. The shipment on the Drifter needs to be in Port Royal by tomorrow."  
  
By the mention of the town's name, Charity did a double take at his retreating back. "Ethan, wait!" She ran after him and nearly into him when he turned and halted. "Can I do it? I've...always wanted to see Port Royal." She lied again, remembering full well that she had stopped there a few years before, though rather briefly. She had been trying to locate someone then too, but at that time it hadn't been Jack Sparrow.  
  
Giving in easily, he replied. "If you really want to, but I advise a small crew to..."  
  
"I can handle myself _and_ a ship by myself better than you think." She interrupted. "Please?"  
  
"Suit yourself. The job's yours then. Just...don't get my goods stolen." He smiled, then motioned with his head toward town; toward her small home within it. "Go get ready."  
  
"Thanks. One question though; can I stay there a few days? Work's goin' a bit slow now, so you really don't need me here. And you could spare a ship a while, eh?"  
  
"I guess. Just be back by next week sometime; we've got a new load comin' in that needs to be taken to Black River before the month is up, I'll need your help."  
  
"Sure thing!" She backed away, preparing to leave. "I'll be ready within the hour. See ya!"  
  
_Eight years later ... Port Royal, Jamaica  
  
_The next eight years for Jenny were heartbreaking, terrifying, and altogether boring as hell. The loss of her father kept her crying herself to sleep at night for the first year and a half, along with the discontent of doing maid work that she was severely unaccustomed to. She had never cleaned so much as a piece of woodwork among the ship she sailed upon with her father, how could she clean an entire house that contained brass, rare wood, and several trinkets that broke at the slightest touch?  
  
By the fifth year, Jenny was as close to the 'Head Maid' as she could manage, but it was not altogether on her own.  
  
"Please, Bonnie, would you mind making Ms. Swann's bed this morning? I have some other things that need doing," Jenny connived. In truth, she had absolutely nothing that needed done, she just didn't like making that huge bed of Elizabeth's and then going back to her own room and seeing the small and modest pallet they allotted her. Though hidden away beneath that pallet were many things that could result in her position being terminated if ever found.  
  
**TBC ...  
  
mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**Sorry that was so short...I promise the next chapter will be longer! And thank you much, Sarah, for your review! You're the only one so far...but it's cool, I'm sure everyone is busy with school like Thala is.  
Black River is a real place in Jamaica, and Morant Bay is too (the place Charity lives in the first chapter) but I couldn't find another port town where I liked the name, and as far as I know there is no place anywhere in the world called Lively. However, for all I know there could be and probably is somewhere! LOL But I just ran across that name from something in the TV Guide, and at that time I was still trying to think of a name to call Charity's new home, and I just thought it sounded cool. :)  
Also, of course this chapter is now set at the time the movie happened, so I hope it didn't confuse anyone when it said it was '15 years later' for Charity, cuz' it's from the time she was 6 years old in chapter one, so now she'd be 21. And it says '8 years later' for Jenny, cuz' her whole shipwreck thing was set in a different year from Charity's ordeal, and she was 15 then, which would make her 23 now. So she's only 2 years older than Charity...hmmm, for some reason Thala's characters always end up older than mine.  
Oh and here's the summary for my Lord of the Rings sequel! Enjoy! ;)  
  
_Sequel to A Conspiracy Unmasked ..._  
  
A KNIFE IN THE DARK  
  
**The current year in Middle-earth rests at 45 of the Fourth Age.  
A long and much needed visit with old friends, leads to a long and detoured journey from Minas Tirith back to Mirkwood, when a stop in Ithilien to see how kinsmen fare gives Legolas, Landailyn and their son a run-in with an enemy, who everyone thought they were suppose to be at peace with.  
Weeks go by, and it becomes past due for the royal family to have returned home, so when neither the White City nor Elven realm hears from the three, search parties are immediately sent out to recover them. But will those from both places be able to help their friends together? Or will they die at least trying to?**


	3. Chapter 3

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**CHAPTER 3**__

Half a day later, Charity was nearly upon the relatively peaceful port town. It was much like Lively, only slightly larger in area, business and population. Anchoring and tying her ship to a dock post, the flag of St. George fluttering proudly in the sea's wind, she signed the harbormaster's ledger and paid the morring fee, then asked where in town she might find the tavern, the Anchor and Chain.  
  
He gave her directions and on she went to let the owner know his supplies had arrived.  
  
The barrels were unloaded by several men and carried back to the tavern's storage. Meanwhile, Charity talked with the owner, showing him in writing the order he'd placed and the total. After he'd paid, he asked if there might be anything else.  
  
She thought, and there was indeed one more thing she could ask of him. "Yes, do you by chance know if Jack Sparrow has been in this town recently?"  
  
"You mean that pirate that caused all the commotion today?" Said the white haired man, holding out a shaky finger that pointed north. "He's in the jail."  
  
"Jail? Well, that would be the likely place..." She mumbled, not surprised, only imagining what he'd done to put himself there.  
  
"What's that?" He squinted up at her.  
  
"Oh, uh, yes, that would be him. Thank you for your business and information, sir. I won't keep you."  
  
"Sure thing. Give your boss my thanks as well." He replied to the farewell, heading back inside.  
  
She smiled. "I will." And hurried off in the direction of the lockup.  
  
It took her less than ten minutes to find the path and climb it up to the gray stone structure on the top of a large rocky hill, and when had reached it, she then found a way to see inside without having to go into the building itself and risk him recognizing her.  
  
Looking around for anyone that might be watching, she quietly hoisted herself up to the barred window. She couldn't be caught with the way she looked; they would assume she was trying to break someone out. Not that she would anyway; besides, Jack deserved to be there for a while.  
  
And then she winced, just remembering the fate of pirates unfortunate enough to be caught.  
  
There were two cells side by side with an open barred divider. The far cell held more than one person and she couldn't quite make any of them out, so she looked down into the room the window belonged to. On the bed below it, there lay one person she hadn't seen in ten years. In looks, he hadn't changed a bit. It was him, Jack Sparrow and he appeared to be asleep.  
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack, what are you doin' in the town keep?" She whispered, shaking her head.  
  
Jumping down from the barrels, a sudden wave of drowsiness washed over, for she had been up three hours before dawn that day. It was nearly pitch black out and she knew she would need a place to stay. At the first inn she found, she took a room there.  
  
At precisely eleven PM, Charity awoke to a chill running up her spine. She sat up and threw the covers off, finding the air wasn't even the slightest cold. Such an eerie feeling would never allow her go back to sleep, unless she got up to check things out.  
  
Locating her gun, she hopped out of bed and walked across to the single four paned window, pulling its curtain back to peer into the ebony night.  
  
A full moon was hidden behind the clouds and not a single star shown around them. Only a few distant lights from various parts of town were still burning, not yet late enough for some businesses to be closed. A thin ghastly fog hung in mid air, which hadn't been there before, apparently having rolled in while she slept. She stared south in the sea's direction waiting for it to clear so she could see the Drifter and make sure everything was all right.  
  
And when it did, she saw the wooden vessel floating in the calm night waters in the same place she had put it. Her eyes followed the rest of the line, as she was turning to go back to bed, satisfied things were fine. But as her eyes neared the line's end, she froze into a deathly stillness, seeing a sight behind it that caused a dozen more chills to run up her spine.  
  
Yet another existent she had not seen in ten years and thought to herself she must be dreaming this. The Black Pearl was not a hundred feet from the docked ships. Could it be? It was a ship with black sails that were so torn and full of holes, it was a wonder the ship could even travel. It looked worst than she remembered. She would have thought its immortal crew members to take better care of their eternal home.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts and moving quickly, she pulled on her vest, boots, gun holster, belt and sword, and at last tied her hair back. If they were really coming here, she wanted to get down to the docks and see it for herself.  
  
Tiptoeing into the hallway, an explosion sounded loud and clear from outside. A sound anyone knew could only come from a cannon.  
  
The raiding had already begun.  
  
"Bloody pirates! Can't ye see we're all trying to bloody sleep here?!" This screaming came from the lungs of none other than 'Madd' Jenny Kidd, as she was now fully alert from being awoken by the shouting and crashes that seemed to come from all rooms of Governor Swann's mansion.  
  
Her pistol in one hand and cutlass in the other, she tried her hand at fending off the attackers. The first man she fought, the entire silver blade of her sword disappeared into his torso and she quickly jerked it out thinking him to soon be dead.  
  
But it was not so.  
  
Jenny's eyes were very round indeed, when the man did not fall down to her feet, but merely smiled sinisterly through his anger and delight, proceeding to make his fist connect with her face.  
  
So shocked, she hadn't really expected the blow and soon lay unconscious on the floor of the stair hallway.  
  
Deathly quiet Charity tried her best to be, while rowing up to the rear of the Black Pearl.  
  
Once within hearing range, she sat like a statue in her little boat, not believing she still recognized most of the voices she could hear. She was listening for a few in particular and perked up when she finally caught one in a conversation Barbossa seemed to be having with someone he didn't seem to know.  
  
"Turner..." She repeated in a whisper to herself. She knew the name well; the boy who carried this name had been the reason she was in Port Royal a few years before. "Will."  
  
But Bootstrap never had a girl that she knew of, and this one claimed to work in the Governor's household as a maid. But she remembered that Elizabeth was Governor Swann's daughter's name and she sounded just like her from what else she could remember. So why was she using his surname?  
  
She continued to listen closely for anything else important; when she heard the most important word she'd been looking for. Medallion. How in the world did this girl get the necklace? Though if she knew Will personally, then perhaps he had given it to her for some reason.  
  
Charity bit her bottom lip in frustration, as she could do nothing to help Elizabeth. Armed or not, what could anyone do against a ship full of deadly immortal men? Besides, she knew they wouldn't be very happy to see her in particular.  
  
Seeing more of the crew coming back from the town, she quickly rowed out of sight on the other side of the ship. She waited until they were aboard; then paddled her way back to shore, as the Black Pearl began to take its leave with a helpless captive and whatever they'd taken as treasure from Port Royal.  
  
The rest of the night, the town's people picked up the mess that had been made in the foray.  
  
Charity walked the bustling streets, seeing the damage for herself. After a while, she checked out of the inn she had stayed at and returned to the Drifter. For one reason, she would feel safer and another was only in case if any further detrimental events were to occur, the ship wouldn't be in the way. It was for work only and her responsibility, she could not afford any damages done to it.  
  
So the rest of night the Drifter sat idly near an inlet.  
  
And the next day, Charity had awoken later than usual, at the crack of dawn instead of whatever hour she was usually required to wake up before, as Ethan always told her different times to be in by.  
  
Once awake enough, she kept an eye on the shores and docks, occasionally with the aid of her spyglass. She wondered as she did so, if she would see a certain someone set out this morning.  
  
A few uneventful hours passed and it was soon to strike mid morning, when she sat up with a jerk at the sight of two figures lurking under a stone bridge leading to the docks. She looked closely with her spyglass once more, smiling to herself. It was definitely Jack, but she only had to wonder whom in the world would be following _him_? _And_ how he had broken out of jail in the first place? Perhaps this person had helped him, whoever he was; she couldn't get a clear look at his face.  
  
Maybe it was even who she thought would set out that morning, but she would know sooner or later, for if the suspicious two were about to commandeer a ship, then she was going to follow them.  
  
**  
  
**"Damn pirates..." Muttered Jenny, as she rose from the highest landing of the mansion's main staircase. Rubbing her sore jaw, she looked around, but there was not a single body of the filthy men in sight, only fair ones of those who worked there unfortunate enough to not get out of the way of the raiding. "Damn..._dead_ pirates." Of course she assumed they were already dead, they wouldn't die. Collecting her sword, she hid it and her gun in her room and bounded down the curved steps, looking over the violation conditions of the house. Great, now I _have_ to clean, she thought, and then eyed the maids still left. Or do I? But her conscience got the better of her and she began helping.  
  
"Poor girl. They took her, you know. Miss Swann." Jenny overheard one of her co-workers telling another, as they went about the foyer straightening what they could. "Probably for ransom, since she's the daughter of the governor and all." But the woman had no idea how wrong that guess would turn out to be.  
  
**TBC ...  
  
mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
**hehehe...I love Jenny, she's hilarious. Oh, and I made up the 'Anchor and Chain' tavern by the way, I'm sure you could tell though since there was never mention of one being in Port Royal in the movie. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**CHAPTER 4**_  
  
_"Keepin' that sharp eye, mate?"  
  
"Trying."  
  
"Well, keep keepin' it. I'll be right back." Jack told his young companion.  
  
Gibbs had left to start gathering a crew and for now Jack disappeared into the crowd, heading for the back way of the Faithful Bride tavern.  
  
Will watched after the pirate suspiciously, but eventually and reluctantly sat down at the end of the bar, ordering a drink and went on minding his own business. The majority of the brawling had died down and only when someone appeared out of nowhere left of him, did he risk another look elsewhere besides straight ahead over the bar counter.  
  
A woman, not much older than he, if at all, was in his view. But she was nothing like the other women of Tortuga, not like the ones Jack knew anyway.  
  
Her skin shown a medium tan in the firelight, most likely from hard work outside or much traveling by ship. Her semi-curly, golden brown hair hung down in a ponytail just between her shoulder blades, a strip of cloth holding it all together. She wore an off-white linen shirt with a brown lace-up vest, lighter brown pants, deep brown half-thigh boots folded to her knees, a leather belt with a gleaming cutlass at her right hip, and lastly, a pistol holster on the outside of her left thigh.  
  
Even though she looked a proper pretty lady in the face, with one look, her demeanor and the way she was dressed, one could tell for certainty that she was a pirate. No doubt about it. But what really struck Will about her, was how clean she appeared and that her clothes looked almost brand new.  
  
She too ordered herself a drink, but stood instead of sitting, as if she were in a hurry. "Have you by chance seen Jack Sparrow around as of late?" She spoke loud enough above the noise of the tavern to the burley bartender.  
  
"Yeah, you just missed him!" He called back.  
  
She nodded her thanks and gulped the last drink of her wine, slapping down a few coins and rounding to leave.  
  
"How do you know Jack Sparrow?" A soft, curious voice floated to her ears.  
  
She stopped and turned slowly back to find that the man that had been sitting next to her had spoken up. And for the first time, she too noticed his age similarity. "Let us just say, I once looked up to the man." For a brief moment she stared him hard in the face. "You do look just like your father, you know." This latter part was said more quietly and with well meaning.  
  
"You knew my father too?" He wasn't much surprised, for if she knew Jack Sparrow it meant she probably knew Bootstrap Bill Turner.  
  
"I did. A great man he was."  
  
Will went back to the original subject. He didn't really want to talk about his father right now, not after hearing the truth. "But why are you looking for Jack?"  
  
"If you must know, I have some unfinished business with him. You did know there was a reward out for his capture or kill, didn't you? Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to my ship." She went to leave again, but was grabbed by the upper arm, being forced to turn and face the younger man once again.  
  
"You can't go after him! I need him! He knows...!"  
  
"Where the Black Pearl is?" She smiled wryly. "Don't worry so much, I promise that's not what I'm here for. Pirate, if that's how you see me, or not, I am a woman of my word, Mr. Turner. And for yours and Miss Swan's sake, I wouldn't dream of harming a hair on his 'bountiful' head."  
  
Will wasn't entirely satisfied with this. Obviously she knew what was going on, but pirates had their ways, as this was _exactly_ how he saw her, so she was not to be trusted just as any other.  
  
"Good day," She bid, jerking her arm away as he loosened his hold. Sighing, she left the tavern behind and headed for the docks. Walking up the gangplank onto the hull of her ship, she reached down to take it away, when who should she see out of the corner of her eye, casually lounging on the main mast's lowest boom.  
  
"Well, if it isn't ole Iron Roberts! Long time no see! Last time I saw you, you were yay high and leaving me behind on the Pearl. My, you have grown too. May I ask what you're doing all the way out here managing a boat all by yourself, especially in Tortuga? No crew, no cargo, no...nothing..." Said Jack, looking around its deck.  
  
It was mostly empty, aside from a few barrels and trunks, and some supplies lying here and there. The ship itself almost looked brand new, just like Charity's clothes and weapons did. He briefly wondered to himself if any of it was stolen, if she still pillaged and plundered like his crew had taught her to do.  
  
"No, you may not. What I do is none of your business, Sparrow." She spat, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, in that case...I'd like to make it my business."  
  
She sighed again, more heavily. "And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Jumping off the pole, he landed easily on his feet.  
  
But as quick as a flash of lightning, Charity's cutlass was drawn and its tip rested again his chest.  
  
His eyes grew slightly and he held up his hands to show he was not there to pick a fight. "Come on, Charity, we've known each other, what? Fifteen years now? But I bet you're only here because you were on the lookout for me. There's a price on my head, isn't there? How much, eh? How much is it that you're willing to kill an old friend for?"  
  
"Friend?!" She blurted, astonished. "We've only _really_ known one another five years and in that time you were my captain, not my friend! I think you've rather got it coming to you! You're heartless _and_ insane! How long were you on that island before it became official, eh? It's _your _fault for where I am today; both of my parents died in that raid because of you and your crew! William Turner was my only friend. After Barbossa took over, he helped me escape just before he cursed them all. Bootstrap was right in what he did...at the time. And now they need his son, but they just don't know it."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Right now, they think he had a daughter. They think Miss Swann is really Miss Turner and they plan to use her to escape their 'plague', but of course we know it won't work without Will's blood."  
  
"How do you know all this?" He asked, eyeing her.  
  
She snorted and lowered her weapon. "I was there in Port Royal a few days ago, for I heard you were alive and had taken a job that led me there. I was staying in town and I saw the Pearl arrive, so I rowed out to it and eavesdropped on their conversation with Elizabeth. And the next day, I was watching when you and Will first stole the Dauntless and then the Interceptor. I've been following you ever since! What? Even the great Captain Jack Sparrow hadn't had it figured out already? Or are you losing your touch?"  
  
Jack frowned. "Even though I am...was...still am...captain of the Black Pearl, I never meant for what happened. And I'm sorry, for what it's worth."  
  
It took her a second to realize if 'sorry' was really the word that had just come out of his mouth. "Y-you're sorry?! Sorry for ruining my entire life?! I barely remember my parents and I was given no choice, but the life of piracy for it was all I really knew! I was only six then, Jack..."  
  
"I know," He admitted, true remorse in his tone. "But it was not my doing. Barbossa, he inisis..."  
  
"It's always Barbossa! He's always your excuse!" She yelled, stepping forward to press the blade toward him again.  
  
"Well, he did take over _my_ ship and leave me for dead..."  
  
They continued to argue, while nearby a figure went completely undetected by either of them.  
  
Will lurked in the growing shadows of various boat sides. He'd followed the woman outside and now knew how she came to be wanting the bounty over Jack.  
  
Even though she basically was a pirate herself, she obviously despised them as much as he did. Perhaps she was going to turn out an all right person and maybe even help them if she herself had been a crew member of the Black Pearl, but he needed to talk with her in private.  
  
"Listen to me! I am no longer after you. Not after what I saw what you and Will are trying to do. I respect Miss Swan and would see her rescued and Barbossa and his crew destroyed. That is why I will allow you to continue to breathe." So much anger was built up in her over the years at this man. For even though he _had _been pressured by his first mate, he was still the one who'd given the orders and therefore was responsible for taking away the life she could have had. "I'm only going to help you for Will's and Elizabeth's well being, alright? It's the least I can do for Bill, to protect his son. I know what he must be going through, finding out the secret his parents kept from him. I know what it's like having to grow up around pirates and as basically one yourself. I'm going on twenty-two and I would start over...be what I should have turned out to be in the first place, but I wouldn't know how."  
  
"I told you I was sorry. I wish you could believe..."  
  
"Believe you?! Jack Sparrow apologizing to someone?!" At this, she laughed loudly.  
  
Jack only glared back. He found nothing funny in an apology that he meant, but maybe she just didn't deserve it after all.  
  
Charty's laughed ended in a sarcastic smile. "Not a chance."  
  
"Well fine, but there's just one thing I want to know." His eyes darted around the decks again, as he asked this. "How did you get a boat...and everything?" He gestured toward her clothes and weapons.  
  
If looks could kill, Jack would have dropped dead right there on the main deck, thought Will, finally getting them both into view.  
  
"Don't think a woman can get by on her own?" She looked completely insulted. "Again, if you must know, at fifteen I was hired on at a monopolistic, chartered trading company, and have saved over the years. The ship is for work. I'm not a thief, if that's what you were implying."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I wasn't implying anything." Jack raised his brows in innocence, though he was quick to add, "What about the ring?"  
  
Down she looked at the shining silver ring on her left hand, with a heart shaped ruby and small surrounding diamonds, as if she had forgotten it was there. "It was my mother's. Pintel stole it from her right after he killed her. At the time, I didn't know, but a couple years later I stole it back and he never missed it. So, I'm still not a thief." Charity didn't continue, in fact she was utterly still; eyes slightly squinted and soon fixated on the far right railing of the right upper deck. Quicker than any bullet, she reached for her dagger in her right boot and threw it at one of the thick railing pegs.  
  
Jack looked back and now pressed his raised brows together.  
  
They heard a gasp as the knife plunged deep into the wood and a small thump as something hit the ship's side.  
  
Charity raced over, sword at the ready; to see whose hands she had seen around two of the pegs.  
  
Jack followed closely, his pistol drawn.  
  
Both peered over the railing. "Will?!" They said in unison.  
  
With one hand, Will was desperately trying to hold onto the bottom ledge of the railing. He had climbed up there to get his 'better view' and when the blade had made its mark right next to a finger, he'd let go from being startled.  
  
Charity reached down to lend her own hand. "Come on, Turner, I don't feel like going for a night swim to rescue you!"  
  
Once half over, Jack helped him on board the rest of the way and Charity rocked her knife back and forth out of the tight wooden fibers.  
  
Will smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He muttered.  
  
Jack smiled, while Charity raised an eyebrow. "If there was something you wanted to know, you could have just asked to come aboard, since Jack here's already made himself at home. I have nothing to hide."  
  
"I just wanted to know why you were after him. And why you knew my father."  
  
"Have you two met before?" Jack waved a pointing finger between them.  
  
"In the tavern," Replied the blacksmith.  
  
"So, now you know it all, right? I don't have to repeat myself?"  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
"What are you going tell your boss about that gash in the wood?" The rogue pirate wondered aloud, peering over his shoulder at it.  
  
"That I was attacked." She replied simply, shrugging. "We get raided quite a bit in this business, but he's a good friend and won't take it out of my pay since it's nothing serious. Sorry about that, Will, I get a little jumpy on this...god forsaken island." She held out her left hand.  
  
The younger man hesitated only for a bit; then took her offered hand with his right.  
  
"'Iron' Charity Roberts, as they used to call me." She introduced herself with the nickname she had been given on the Black Pearl; one that she herself had never told anyone else until now, though a few souls still knew it by other ways.  
  
"As some_ still _call you." Jack corrected.  
  
"Do they now? And how do you know?" She turned on him with a look that told him he had better come up with a good explanation.  
  
"I've been around...and I just hear things..."  
  
"Oh no, you were checkin' up on me! Well, I don't care, Jack. I'm not like you, not anymore. I'm just a lonely, young woman sailing all by herself on the high seas of the Spanish Main. But not that you would care that I could still be happily living in Morant Bay with my loving family..."  
  
"Don't go makin' it into somethin' it's not, Roberts! It was different then. I'll admit that I'm not exactly proud of what happened." He was serious for the moment, but then his mood changed as it usually did. "But hey, I know why you really went to Port Royal to find me, because deep down you really like me, doncha?" His grin was devilish, as he leaned toward her and tipped his head sideways, raising his brows once more.  
  
Charity rolled her eyes and made a noise of disgust, turning to storm off toward the captain's quarters.  
  
Will stared at him, as the man only shrugged. "Ye can't win'im all." With that, he left for the Interceptor to get some sleep.  
  
And the blacksmith took this as a chance to talk to the woman alone.  
  
**TBC ...  
  
mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Hey, this turned out to be a long chapter too! Sorry these chapters aren't posted as often as usual though. And yeah, I know I'm being hard on Jack...but he kinda deserves it. ;) That's why Charity keeps going on like she's wallowing in self pity about the past and future she could have had, cuz' she wants Jack to feel sorry, even if it wasn't something entirely his fault, cuz' he did have some part in it after all.  
Oh and welcome, endoreo vende! Haven't seen you review before, but we're always glad to see a newcomer...so thanks a bunch for your input!


	5. Chapter 5

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala  
  
**CHAPTER 5  
  
**Will appeared in the doorway of the captain's cabin to find Charity sitting at its desk, head in her hands, fingers against her temples.  
  
"Go away, Sparrow." Her voice muffled by her palms. "I may be helping you, but that doesn't mean I have to see you so much."  
  
"It's not Jack."  
  
Charity gazed over at the form, seeing in the candlelight that it was indeed not the person she thought it had been. "Will...sorry..."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. I see now why you don't like Jack."  
  
She smiled faintly. "To be honest...I did once. However, I was too young to understand the situation then. But you know, Jack and Bootstrap both did teach me how to fight, and they taught me to be strong and not let anyone put me down, because I was a female. Jack and _Barbossa_ were the ones who taught me the ways of a pirate...like them, like_ all _of them." She paused and Will could see a sadness set in her glassy brown eyes. "I'm sorry Bill wasn't there for you. I'm sorry he saw more of me than his own son."  
  
Will looked down at the floorboards. "Don't be..."  
  
"He loved you though." She went on. "That's why he stayed away from you, Will, so you wouldn't turn out like he had...like I might have. But he would talk about you a lot. He told me once, that I was only a couple years older than you and he hoped we would meet someday. And ten years later here that day has come."  
  
"But you don't have to stay this way, Charity. You could start a better life...without practically living at sea. Port Royal is a nice town. We could find you a place to stay and a new job there...I'm sure you and Elizabeth would get along very well."  
  
She did already have these things, but maybe she could do better. Maybe. "Thanks for the suggestions, but I don't know..."  
  
"At least think about it? My father wouldn't have wanted it to turn out this way either, knowing what you had before, would he have?"  
  
Her smile came through once more, now warm and true. How could she say 'no' to the face he was giving her at that moment? "Ye got me there. I'll think about it."  
  
Seeming satisfied, he asked. "So, where did you say you lived...before?" Then he leaned on the door frame, folding his arms.  
  
"Well, I've lived in Jamaica my whole life...well, five years I spent at sea on the Pearl. Right now I work in Lively with a company that trades within Jamaica and its surrounding islands. But I was originally born in a large town called Morant Bay. No one from there knew what happened to me, until I was seventeen, when I dropped by to see a few of those who had known my parents and I. It was quite a shock for them to see me again and hear my story. For eleven years they had all thought I was dead. I found my house too, it's abandoned, but…I couldn't bring myself to go inside."  
  
"Wow. Well, I guess you pretty much already know about me..."  
  
"Sort of. Most of your childhood maybe, but what do you do now that you're older?"  
  
"I work at Brown's Blacksmith in Port Royal and being so that I do," He sighed. "I don't think Governor Swann would approve of my love for his daughter."  
  
"Oh really?" She grinned; she had been right after all. "You love Elizabeth, eh? That's why you're here with Jack, I wondered why you would get mixed up with him." It also explained why the girl used his last name, as she must share his love and the two just don't realize yet.  
  
Will nodded. "He was the only one that knew where the Black Pearl was headed. The only one who could help me find her."  
  
"Too bad you couldn't have met up with me instead. But maybe he'll be good to have along for something."_  
  
_

Over the next few long days, Jenny reluctantly helped with this and that on the repairs to the mansion. But on the current afternoon, she merely watched from the parlor archway as every maid stood around whispering and giggling childishly, as five strong young men were hanging a new chandelier from the high ceiling in the foyer.

"Oh my, look at the bum on that one," said Jenny to the maid next to her, not keeping her voice lowered. "He looks like a right ready bull, don' he?" A low animalistic growl emitted from behind her hand as she looked at the muscles bunch and roll on the man in her sights.  
  
This drove the rest of the group even wilder, making most of their faces turn red with their continued uncontained giggles.  
  
Of course the Governor wouldn't have approved of any of this, but he was still away with the navy looking for his daughter, who they all began to have their doubts about returning home with her father at all, considering what they were up against and how long it was already taking.  
  
But today they both would indeed return, and the man that had made everything work out in the end would be paying the ultimate price.  
  
Charity's mouth gaped as she watched a figure fall from the high parapet of Fort Charles down into the ocean below. Then she saw the person resurface; apparently unhurt, so she quickly took out her spyglass. It was he; they had done it. Their plan had worked and Jack was saved, for to her left the Black Pearl was sailing westward to pick him up.  
  
"Jack!" She called, but not too loudly so as not to attract any military to their position. She couldn't be seen with him, if she did not also wish to be counted as being involved in the situation as Will was, or simply being counted as a pirate with her appearance.  
  
Soaked and dripping everywhere, the rugged man pulled himself up onto the shaded wooden dock.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...I'm proud of you, Jack."  
  
Jack looked up, doing a double take and turning his head sideways to the left. "Come again? In my good ear..." He then began hitting the sides of his head to clear any water that might be stopping up his ears.  
  
Ignoring all this, she continued. "And too bad you're a wanted man here. You could settle down, like I finally am." Though she knew he never would, even if he could have the chance; the Black Pearl would soon be his home again.  
  
He smiled, righting his head to look straight at her. "Wish I could take up that suggestion, Roberts. But the sea will forever call to my heart. I can't seem to stay away from her."  
  
Charity tried her best to keep from grinning, as she sighed. "What woman _can't_ you stay away from?" she muttered under her breath. "All I can say about you is that you always find humor in every situation, and you always knew how to make me laugh. Go," She then tipped her hat down in farewell with a quick glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming their way. "Your crew awaits you." And she turned her back, heading down the pier.  
  
"Charity,"  
  
She heard her name called a few steps later.  
  
"Until we meet again?"  
  
For the first time ever, she smiled at the thought of running across this man again. She turned back to face him, the smile gone. "Until then, Jack."  
  
He too smiled, for her to see, and dove back into the glistening waters of the Caribbean Sea.  
  
She stood there a minute longer, watching him swim out toward his ship. "Farewell, Captain." She whispered. Her second smile over him wider than before._  
  
_**TBC ...  
  
mirkwood-elf-2931 :**  
Sorry I skipped most of what happened in the movie, but it wasn't as if Chairty had a big part in what took place or anything, cuz' she just simply helped out.**  
**Well, endoreo vende, I guess you could say that Charity is just_ slowly _earning Jack's respect. LOL However, she's still going to give him a bad time through the rest of the story even though like up there she's sometimes kinda nice. Oh, and Jenny will eventually give him a bad time too. hehehe ;-) And speaking of Jenny, she will be getting out of the mansion pretty soon, but not for a bit yet, she and Charity still have to meet...hope it won't seem too boring because of the lack of adventure though, cuz' I think the next couple chapters will mostly just have dialogue. Don't worry though, I think this whole thing will turn out at least 15 chapters or more.  
Hmmm...I don't think this story really has a point anyway...I mean, I just really wanted a Pirates of the Caribbean fic with my friend, Thala, as my co-writer even if it wasn't very long, and thought the results of this fic was kinda cute and funny. See, I'd just write different scenes here and there that I thought sounded good and then tried my best to fit them all together, so to me it seems the story jumps around from one thing to another...perhaps too much? Please let me know what anyone thinks about that in coming chapters or when it's over. And btw, it ends like we're setting up for a sequel, but I really doubt we'll write one, cuz' this one was hard enough to think of...sorry, guys, but Lord of the Rings is the one that's easy to write sequels for, that's why I have another one coming out soon. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 6**

  
Charity quickly found the barn-like shop where Will worked and waited for he and Elizabeth, just as she told them she would earlier that morning, before they had spilt up to attend Jack's hanging and hopeful escape.

Seeing them hand in hand ahead down the street, she smiled and answered the question she knew was coming before they could ever ask it. "He made it okay. They're gone."

"How can we repay you?" Now that they stood in front of her, Elizabeth grinned.

Just as Charity was about to tell her she expected nothing, Will cut in with a suggestion, smiling devilishly at the two. "Maybe she could have a place in your house. She's looking for a job and a place to stay in Port Royal...aren't you?"

Again, before the older girl could say anything, Elizabeth brightened. "That's a brilliant idea! It would be great to have you staying with us! And it pays good as well! You just need to be a little more...presentable in front of my father." She winced slightly, hoping she hadn't offended this woman who she wished to become friends with.

Well, she _did_ tell Will she would think about it, and it _did_ seem like a good change in her life from practically living at sea; besides feeling good to have friends again that were closer to her age. Charity smiled, giving in, appreciative that the two were trying to help her out. "I know. And I shall lose how I usually talk as well." She said in a higher more proper voice.

Elizabeth laughed. "Really all you need to lose, is _that_, your weapons, and you should let down your hair. I don't think father really would mind the shirt and pants, hopefully not. Do you want to go ask him? He should be home by now..."

The older girl sighed, a little nervous. "Sure. Uh, Will, can you keep my weapons here?"

"Of course," He smiled, taking them off her hands for the time being. "And good luck."

Arriving at Elizabeth's home, they found her father easily, coming from his study to the main entrance hall. Of course with no mention that Charity was in any way involved in the ordeal that had just befallen them all, Elizabeth asked her father if her new friend could have a place in their house.

"Did you have a past job?" He asked simply, looking curiously at her peculiar attire for a woman.

"I'm _still _a merchant sailor in Lively, sir. The company I'm with has done a lot of buying, selling and trading here in town. Ask any of the local businesses."

Governor Swann nodded. "But if you already have a job, then why do you...?"

"I'm quitting and moving here, sir. This is a bigger town, and...I'm just not really happy with where I am now."

"I see. Well, I'm sure we could use more help around here anyway. We did lose a few of the help from those skeleton pirates when they kidnapped Elizabeth..."

"Well," His daughter quickly spoke up, cutting away from the subject of pirates. "Father, thank you. I'll be back later and Charity will start first thing next week, when she comes back from Lively, won't you?" She began to drag the girl out the front doors.

"Of course; thank you, Governor, I will see you then!"

He waved and frowned, wondering to himself why Elizabeth was acting somewhat odd. Quickly though, he thought no more on it and went about his business.

"I'll have to wear a dress, won't I?" Moaned Charity, stalking down the steps, while retying her hair back in a ponytail. Had her life turned out with her parents, she too would have been rich and all she would have been wearing were beautiful dresses, just like Elizabeth, but she had gotten so used to dressing in what men usually did these days, the thought of wearing what she saw on the maids wasn't too appealing.

"Oh, it won't be so bad." Smiled Elizabeth. "Come on, let's go back to Will's and tell him the good news!"

_  
_

The next day, Charity left at dawn, seeking the small town of Lively, the recent home that she was now leaving behind for another new one.

At noon, she at last stepped back onto the docks of southern Lively. She glanced with a sigh at the building to her left, holding the familiar sign above it's door, 'Montgomery Trading'. But at this hour everyone would be out for lunch with only a few on guard, so while she waited to see Ethan, she would pack up her few belongings and speak with her landlord.

One-thirty came and she sat on a single trunk in front of the Drifter's docking spot, still waiting for her former boss and going over the packed items in her head. She couldn't remember if she had one in particular and decided to check for it. Lifting the lid, she peered inside, pushing around clothing for a small velvet lined box full of her savings and a few pieces of silver jewelry.

"Charity!" Came hollow footsteps up behind her bent form. "Hey, I didn't know you were back! Just in time too, that job that goes to Black River, I've been saving you the part of being in charge. It's further away, so you'll _need _a crew this time..."

"Ethan," She turned toward the man, after covering the found article and fastening the latch on her wooden luggage. "Uh, thanks...but I can't. I just came to retrieve my things. I'm not going to be working here anymore...I'm moving to Port Royal."

"You're quitting?" This was quite unexpected. "Is there someone you know there? Someone you're staying with?" He wondered if family could be the reason she had asked to stay there a while in the first place.

"You could say that."

He smiled at such an unspecified answer. He should have known already he would never be able to find out anything about her that way. "Well, we're gonna miss you. My great grandfather started this business, and you're the first woman we've ever had to work for this company, you know?"

"Really? No, I didn't know that. So uh, do I have to take a rowboat all the way back to Port Royal, because I never realized how far away it really was. Or can I barrow someone to take me..."

Ethan laughed. "No need. You were an excellent devoted worker, Charity. For everything you've done here and for me, she's yours. You've more than earned it."

Charity stared back at him in shock. For the second time standing in this spot, she couldn't believe her ears. "You're giving the Drifter to me?" On the Pearl, Barbossa had told her once that someday she might have a ship of her very own to commander; apparently it was about to come true. "Are you sure you can spare a ship? I mean..."

"Yes, but on one condition," He paused, as her astonished stare turned into a questioning look. "You have to come back and visit."

Charity blinked. "That's it?! Come on, you know I will!" She chided, stepping in to hug him. "I truly can't thank you enough."

"No problem, kid. I expect at least once a year, okay?"

"How bout every six months?"

"Twice a year! Even better! Well, I guess this is goodbye for now then, Captain Roberts. Take care of her," He motioned toward the waiting ship. "And yourself." Then gave her a wink.

She grinned, untying the ropes that kept the Drifter in place. "Aye, I'll be seein' you in six months then. It was a pleasure workin' for you, Mr. Montgomery. And don't worry; she'll get the best I can give her. Thank you again." They shook hands and she bent down for a handle of the chest.

"Hey, ye need help with that?"

"Nah, it's not very heavy. Thanks."

Once onboard, she called to him from the helm, turning the wheel all the way to the port side. "Take care of yourself too, Ethan!"

Keeping there until she was too far away to see, he waved. Neither knowing that it just may be the last time they would ever see one another again.

It was on the brink of being midnight in Port Royal.

The town itself had only quieted, while the house of its head figure was utterly silent by the stroke of eleven-thirty.

Clad only in brown pants and a white button down shirt, Charity carried her boots so that all stealthiness remained to her benefit.

Even if she had been sneaking out for the past week, it was somehow odd tonight. Perhaps it was just her anxiousness, but she could swear it had never felt this quiet before and with every step down toward the way out, not a single breath left her body.

At the bottom, she looked about the hall with a slight sigh, carefully slipping the leather boots on.

Though the place she hadn't looked was behind her, where perched on the top landing of the staircase, a woman of twenty-three years watched the figure slink cautiously out one of the french entrance doors.

A small smile inched its way onto her thin pale face. This one was definitely under her suspicion.

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! sigh the chapters are getting short again…well, this one wasn't really. But sorry, cuz' I know I'm getting slow at posting them too! LOL But the reason this one took so long is cuz' I've been really sick the past couple weeks with a virus that's been going around! But I'm feeling better now, so I'm starting to work on my stories again! And then when I went to post this the other day, they said any uploading was disabled because of a recovery process dealing with corrupted entries! So this is the first chance I've gotten since then.  
Anyway, I forgot last chapter (mainly cuz' my author's note was getting too long on it) but thanks to Heart Full of Hate (my brother) for leaving me a review! You should check out his poem 'Pirate Pete'! It's funny! He wrote it to make me and Thala laugh when he found out we were starting this Pirates of the Caribbean fic, but I told him to make a profile on Fiction Press and he put it up! So his link is back on my profile if ya wanna go read it!


	7. Chapter 7

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 7**

"Hey, Will!" Greeted Charity, as she entered and closed the door of Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop.

The only man inside halted on the metal he pounded and looked up at the girl with a smile. "Hey," He replied breathlessly, lowering his hammer and wiping sweat from his forehead on the upper part of a sleeve. "You're later than usual."

Charity had been making her way over each night after work at the house was finished and everyone else was in bed. She was helping him with the tedious job of sword making, and forging and fixing iron items. But most of the time, just trying out the ones Will had already created.

"Yeah, well, some of us decided to go to bed as late as possible, and I couldn't get away." She rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "Well, you're just in time to try these out for me." He pointed to a new set of swords lying on a work bench to his right.

"You've been busy." She smiled. He usually didn't have so many done before she got there, even when she was running late. "But just a minute," First going over to check the spot where her three weapons were being kept to make sure they were all still there. She couldn't afford for any of it to found or stolen. "Okay," She said, taking up the first one in the line and stood off to the side where it was mostly clear of obstacles, where she began practicing with the newly made weapon.

Will watched her for a bit. "You said my father taught you how to fight?"

"He and Jack." She specified, breathing heavily, but never stopping her motions once.

He wondered if Jack also taught her how to cheat, recalling the fight he and the pirate had in the very area she stood. He shrugged to himself and went back to pounding out the glowing metal in front of him.

A half hour later, the last sword was tested and Charity was setting the blade up in a place on the large wheel that took up most of the single roomed shop. "Well, William, you have done a very fine job once again." She praised, petting the quiet gray donkey that tried to sleep in a corner, even with all the noise.

The blacksmith glanced up at her and smiled. William. He pondered on the name, as he hadn't been directly called this in so long it felt; when his mother was still alive at least, for she had been the only one to call him that regularly.

"Will?" Charity turned back to see him staring downward, the hammer held unmoving at chest level.

"I want to know the complete truth," He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to ask this question; this one question that had been gnawing at him so irritatingly, since Jack had revealed that he had known his father. "What was my father _really_ like?"

The older girl only stared back at him with slight sorrow welling in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She would rather not say what she was about to, but this was Bill Turner's only child and he did have a right to know what he wanted about the man, who in the end had been _her _father figure and not his own son's. "Bootstrap...he wasn't truly...a good man, when it came to the general terms of piracy." All the while she hadn't looked at her friend, who stood only ten feet away, but now slowly glanced up at him, as if afraid to see his reaction.

His brows were creased, but he still remained frozen in his pondering position, no longer looking at her.

"I promise you though, Will, he was nothing like Barbossa...or even Jack really. But he was still part of the Pearl's crew and therefore did all the things they did. He really was a good man...at heart, just like you and I. I'm sorry..."

"Please, I don't want you or anyone else to be sorry. I understand it all now, it's...not surprising anymore."

Charity looked down, feeling a little shameful.

Will noticed this. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

She shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did. I for one don't want you to go on not knowing anything about him. And who better to ask I guess than me, for I was probably the only one who knew him for who he really was." She paused, but only silence hung in the humid air of the barn. "I should probably get back."

"Charity,"

She stopped half way to the exit.

"Thank you."

She nodded. "See ye tomorrow, Turner."

A fortnight of peaceful work drug by, and as usual there was no time left for play of any kind, unless one wanted to loose a wink of the precious sleep that kept them going. Sure, everyone had their days off, usually only one out of a week, but there was other laboring that needed doing besides what had to be done at the paying job they attended otherwise daily.

But nearly every night, one of the maids from the Governor's house choose to loose this sleep and sneak away to who-knew-where for who-knew-how-long or how many times it was getting to be.

Well, as the only witness to it every time now, Jenny had finally had enough. She wanted to know just what this new girl was up to; it was time to find out exactly who she was.

Glancing back and forth between cleaning and curiosity, one of the younger maids tried to keep an eye on her suspect inconspicuously, while waiting for the moment when no one was left in the foyer except the two of them.

At eleven o'clock, a shadow fell across the floorboards in front of Charity, slowly she looked up from her scrubbing. For a moment she thought she was in trouble by the way the other maid stood above her, hands on her hips. Charity had of course seen her around the house, but she had kept to herself before this.

Her hair was of a dark orange-red with many lose curls throughout its shoulder length, though at the moment she had it put high up on her head like all the others to keep it out of her eyes. And these eyes, a shining emerald green, scrutinized this newcomer now that she was closer. She _looked _trustworthy.

"Uh...hi. What's your name?"

"I could tell ye," Jenny glanced behind and around them cautiously. "But ye'd have to keep it a secret, eh?"

The girl's accent was certainly British, but her appearance was entirely of Irish descent.

A bit stunned at her reply, Charity also looked around and nodded slightly. "I have my own secrets to keep. Governor Swann wouldn't have hired me on if he knew the truth. Only Miss Swann, and Will Turner know."

"Really?" The girl raised her brows, pretending she'd never suspected or saw this maid doing anything out of the ordinary that the other women didn't do. "Then I'll keep yers, if ye keep mine." She extended a hand to help her from the floor.

Abandoning her cleaning for the moment, Charity took her offered help. "Deal."

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Hmmm, I think it's safe to say now that none of our old reviewers are coming back...or at least aren't going to review again. LOL I'm sure you guys are all busy with school and jobs though, so it's cool. Oh well, we got a few reviews, we're happy! ;-) So if any anyone else is reading this anyway, thank you and we hope everybody has a great holiday season!  
Oh, and if anyone has gone to my site lately ) ...it's no longer my site! LOL! By the way, thank you, Thala, for telling me about it! Apparently someone took my domain on when my account there deactivated and it's turned into some girl's Japanese themed site...which I guess is cool, cuz' I didn't really do anything with mine anymore...plus I love Japanese stuff and I'm a huge anime fan! hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 8**

"Uh, are you sure we should...?"

"Ah, they'll never miss it." Jenny said, coming back to her seat after picking out a pair of small green bottles from the surrounding shelves in the room they had settled themselves in. "First things first," As she gave Charity one, she held out her other hand.

Vigorously, Charity's own was shaken and she realized the woman's manner had made a drastic change. Her deep brown eyes never left the curious sight in front of her, as she pulled out the cork and took a swig of her red wine.

"Name's 'Madd' Jenny Kidd, but not a soul in this town knows; to them I'm just Jenny Easton, my mother's name."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny, the name's 'Iron' Charity Roberts and of course to them, I'm just Charity Roberts."

"Iron?" She nodded in understanding. Her characteristics had changed as much as hers always did when alone; no longer were their accents proper sounding. This one was also 'undercover'. "I knew it, ye _are_ a pirate; just like me."

"Was, for maybe eight or nine years, if I was even ever really considered one. But I've started a new life now, as you can see. There's a bit of a long story involved."

"Same here. But believe me," She leaned forward to whisper. "Once a pirate, always a pirate."

Meanwhile, a short stout woman in her thirties made her nightly rounds as the last one to see everything in order before bed. It was close to 10:00 PM and usually everyone was in their rooms by now, but her sharp hearing could pick up voices still downstairs, as she was nearing a hall off the kitchen.

They grew louder, seeming to come from the back storage room, and she didn't hesitate to go in when she had reached it. Two people were on the other side of the door, sitting across from one another on barrels and boxes. "What _are_ you two doing in here?"

Slightly startled, Jenny stood. "Uh, just...having a bit of a talk with the new girl."

The maid looked down at their bottles and raised a brow.

"And perhaps a little drink." She smiled innocently, ushering the older woman out.

Shaking her head with a slight smile, she turned to take leave with a warning. "Don't get caught by the Governor...or the guards."

"We won't, Rose." After the woman left, Jenny turned back on her company. "Come on,"

Finishing their wine they threw out the evidence, careful to hide the bottles under other trash where they hopefully would stay and not be found by anyone. Up in her guestroom, Jenny lit a few candles and showed Charity a place under her pallet where the floorboards came up and she stashed her gun, sword and new clothes that she'd saved up for.

Charity picked up the black pistol and checked it over. It was much like the one she owned, but older, though not by much. She looked back down in the box it had been in, seeing only three bullets sitting on the bottom. "Three? Are they of any significance?"

Jenny shrugged. "Well, I put three in with it to use right when I need'im, I hid the other three somewhere else for safe keepin', but now I forgot where I put'im."

"Oh." A slight awkward silence settled over them, then Charity rested the gun back in its box and reached for the silver cutlass. "This is a beautiful sword." She commented, running a hand over the short curved blade. It too was like hers, only the hilt was quite different. This one seemed to have come straight from England, where hers came from an origin unknown to her, for she had obtained the weapon while on the Black Pearl.

"Thanks. It was my father's."

Charity nodded sadly, only assuming Jenny's parents were dead. Then she thought about her own belongings she had to keep secret. "Can I...possibly keep my stuff in here too? Will has it all, but I could sneak it in..." She expressed her thoughts.

"Sure can!"

"Great, thanks. Uh, so exactly how did you come by a job here anyway?"

While Jenny put her things back together, she replied. "Well, long story I'll warn ye, but I'll try to keep it short. I never knew my mother, just that she was Irish; she died giving birth to me. So, I grew on a ship called the Nemisis with my father, who was sailing to these waters from England. But our captain was a fool of a man and one day in February, when I was fifteen..." She paused, as if seeing the day replay through her eyes. Hearing the sounds in her head of creaking and splintering wood, the waves crashing on the rocks, the shouts of the crewmen and captain eight years before.

Charity waited silently for her to continue, biting a little on her bottom lip in concentration of the interesting story.

"I tried to take up some canvas, I tried tell the captain we were going too fast...but it was too late, we hit a reef and the ship was torn apart. I found my father and helped him to a nearby shore of some small island. But he died from wounds soon after, and for a very long time it seemed...I really don't know how long it was, I lived off washed up supplies from the wreckage. And the fires I built each night eventually alerted a passing ship. It was the Royal Navy that brought me to this port, and I met Governor Swann, which is how I came as a maid. Oddly enough, it was the same year I was caught stealing in Kingston." She commented when she was finished with the actual tale. "They didn't care how old I was, and branded me a pirate on my back. I never told my father, and I was afraid they'd find out here, but as ye can see they never have."

Charity knew well of the 'P' pirates were given when caught in their criminal acts. She remembered Jack had one on his wrist. Fortunately, she never did much to receive such a branding.

"Now, what about you?"

"There really isn't much to tell, just that I was working in Lively doing some trading, but I made friends with Will and Elizabeth and she offered me a job in the house here. Well," She stood, hoping the girl was satisfied with such a short reason. "Goodnight, Jenny. It was nice meeting you. And...by the way," She put a hand in the doorway to stop herself from continuing down the hall. "I really like your hair."

Jenny only nodded at her with a smile and her new friend disappeared.

__

The next morning everyone was up early as usual, the maids cleaning away, Will was visiting Elizabeth, and Governor Swann announced that he was leaving town for the week while the mansion was still being renovated.

As Jenny grabbed a rag out of a hall closet, she watched as the newest addition to the household crew came down to begin the morning and when the woman stopped near her, she spoke. "Mornin'. Hold out yer hand."

Hesitantly, Charity complied to the sudden request and as she did so, something light dropped into her palm. She glanced at the object, then at Jenny. "Did you..." She looked down again and back up. "Cut your hair...?"

"Ye said ye liked it, didncha?"

Charity was beginning to see exactly why her nickname was 'Madd'. She grinned, folding her hand around the soft red lock. "I did, didn't I? Thanks...I think."

Jenny merely smiled and went about actually dusting the main hall instead of getting someone else to do it for a change.

How this woman could ever act normal to save her life was beyond Charity, but she had more than enough in common with her and couldn't help but like her. At least she wasn't alone. She still couldn't believe that someone else in the house had to keep others from knowing they weren't truly what they seemed. But without a doubt they were the only two.

"Oh, and I found my other three bullets!" Jenny came closer again to whisper. "They were in the pocket of my new shirt!"

Grinning again, Charity hurried back up to her room to tie the lock together with one of the material strips used to put her own hair up and put it away with the other belongings she had brought back with her from Lively.__

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Hope everyone had a Happy New Years!  
"Ye said ye liked it, didncha?" haha! That was that line Thala and I were talking about in her review and my author's note when I writing on 'A Conspiracy Unmasked'.


	9. Chapter 9

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 9**

  
Jenny couldn't sleep. It was late, but she was bored at the house and the next day was Sunday, which everyone had off anyway, so she decided to go out. However, she was alone since Charity was by this time wherever it was she snuck off to every night, which come to think of it, Jenny had forgotten to ask when they had had their first meeting a few nights prior.****

By one o'clock she strode out of the Anchor and Chain and headed back toward her home in the Governor's mansion. She'd had a drink or two, but if one took it into consideration, she wasn't even close to being tipsy. Mostly, she had sat there quietly sipping on her drinks and watching the scenes around the tavern. Now, she chose her usual way, through alleys to avoid any annoying merchants and vendors on the streets. Even though taking back ways were dangerous for a woman at night, no one could mistake her for a defenseless one with what she normally wore and carried on such occasional outings.

Eyeing everyone who passed her with cautiousness, there was one in particular that looked especially suspicious and actually quite familiar. "Hey!"

The man stopped mid step, first turning his head and then his body, very slowly.

"Yer Jack Sparrow!"

Jack closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Why did he have to keep correcting everyone? Especially now that he'd actually gotten his ship back. "And who might you be?" Her appearance and even the attitude reminded him much of another girl he knew and would try to visit one day over the next few that he remained in town.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that yer here and I've caught ye. Now, come with me."

"Miss, please, you don't want to be doing..."

"Don't tell me what I want to do." She didn't figure he would go easily, but she always went prepared for anything. Drawing her pistol, she pointed it down the alley at him. "Yer wanted sign said dead or alive and dead is just fine with me."

"Miss..." He tried once more to reason with her, but she didn't put the weapon away. Instead, the hammer made a click as she cocked the weapon, holding it steady with a deadly aim. "Please," He sighed. "Don't make me..." In that second, he saw her finger inching its way back on the trigger and he knew his time was just about up. She wasn't kidding, she was definitely going to shoot. His only reaction was to do the same, so he pulled his own from its holster.

Two shots cracked on the frigid night air.

"...shoot you." Jack finished in a horrified wince, when she had fallen to the stone walk.

Stuffing his gun hastily back in his belt, Jack hurried to the young woman's side.

Here and there, lights in random windows down the long alley flickered brightly to life from those who'd already gone to bed.

Very hurriedly, Jack swept up the girl and took to his original destination.

Will and Charity were in their usual places. Charity trying out the swords as Will continued to make them, carrying on into happier conversations than the one they'd had over Will's father, and only when there came a knock on the door did they stop to look at it and then each other.

"Hide!" Will mouthed, pointing to a corner where there were crates and sacks stacked at least four feet high. And with a deep breath, he went to unlock and open the entrance, just as Charity dove behind the supplies.

"Uh, mmm..." The man before him half cleared his throat. "We need a little help."

"Jenny?!" Gasped Charity. Having peeked over a box, she now emerged quickly from her hiding place over to open the door further.

Will was stunned at who carried the girl. What was Jack doing with a Governor's housemaid? For that matter what was he doing back in town? "Put her over here." He pointed to his right.

Blood brightly stained the material of the white button up shirt under the reddish v-necked one over it, as she hung limply in the pirate captain's arms. He brought her in and heavily laid her on a wooden bench.

"Jack?!" Charity asked, as stunned as the young blacksmith. "What have you done?!"

"Yes, what happened?" Will rushed around to get ready any items he could think of that would be needed to care for her.

"I just got in and I was on my way to see you. She was gonna shoot me!"

"What? So you thought you get your shot in first?!" Asked Charity angrily.

"What are _you _doing here?" He turned to imply the question toward the uninjured girl. It was nearly midnight, so what was she doing at the blacksmith shop? Especially alone.

"I just don't believe that's any of your business."

"And it isn't Elizabeth's either, is it?" Jack replied, raising a brow.

Her jawed dropped open at his out-of-line suggestion. "How could...?! That is _not_ what we were doing!"

"A little help over here?!" Will ended their conversation before it grew into an even bigger argument than it was.

Giving up the never-ending shouting match, Charity rushed over to assist him as best she could. While running a hand down his face, Jack merely leaned back against a post to wait.

Provided the limited tools they could use on her, Will had cleaned them with boiling water and went to tedious work on removing the bullet, which had entered through Jenny's left side, and with what they could tell it hadn't hit anything vital. With success it was out in one minute and Will put a cleansed metal stake in the iron stove in preparation to cauterize the wound to prevent anymore blood loss or possible infection.

"Alright...Jack, come here. You know what I have do." He said to them, lifting the just-hot-enough stake from the fire. "And I need both of you to hold her down."

Charity looked a little uneasy, but then again so did Will, but she nodded and put her hands on her friend's shoulders and Jack took a grip on her legs.

To their disadvantage, Jenny awoke with a scream, trying to launch herself off the table. After she had settled and the pain had subsided, they helped her to move down to a pile of hay on the floor.

"So," Began Jack. "Why are you...like her?" He motioned to Charity, as she and Will went about cleaning the evidence up. "Dressed like her, I mean."

"Well,_ we _work for the Goovenair. What do _you _do?"

"I loot and kill people..."

The smug look on Jenny's face was wiped away and replaced by a pout. "Why do men always get to have all the fun?"

"You _did_, Jack. Like I _did_. Unless you've gone back to your old ways...?" Charity questioned the wanted captain, eyeing him.

Jenny looked back over at the tone and word choice her friend used with this pirate. "You _know_ him?!"

"Listen; there are a couple things I haven't told you about my past. When I was six, my parents were killed by pirates...pirates from the Black Pearl. A raid ordered by Captain Sparrow here and his first mate Barbossa."

Being blamed once again, Jack folded his arms and turned his head, as though he too were pouting.

"They then took me with them for some bloody reason and I was put to work and made a crew member for five years, until Will's father helped me escape them, before he laid the curse, because they'd committed mutiny leaving Jack behind stranded on an island. So Barbossa became captain of the Pearl and was the one who attacked Port Royal and took Elizabeth."

"Why didncha just tell me this before? You said there wasn't much to yer story." Jenny tried to sit up and not wince at the pain, wishing she'd had more to drink at the tavern than she did. "Ye knew yer secret was safe with me."

"I'm sorry," She ran her fingers through her hair. "This is my fault. If I'd told you the whole thing, this would never have happened."

"Nah, don't go blamin' yerself, Iron. I woulda shot'im anyway."

"Hey! I _am_ in the room!"

"So?!"

"Will you lot please keep it down." Out of annoyance, Will cut into the conversation for a second time. "You'll be having every angry shop owner around here out of bed!"

"Well, he woulda deserved it, Turner! If I'd known then about what he did to Iron here, I'da still...!"

"Jenny, it's okay. I _almost _wanted to kill him myself not so long ago. I haven't forgiven him and I probably never will, but I've tried to see the situation in a different light. He's not really so bad once you get to know him."

Jack looked up and smiled at her rather sarcastically. "Thank you."

Jenny peered around the old dim barn as if just realizing she was in a strange location. "So this is where you sneak off to every night, Iron. And by the way, Turner, did ye know I'm a pirate too?" Said the completely Irish looking housemaid with a completely British accent.

Will looked at Charity, then over at Jenny, raising a brow. "When did that happen?"

"When I was born."

Charity hid a laugh at the reply and proceeded to tell Jenny that she would cover for her as long as she needed.

"And you can stay here for tonight." Added Will. "We can move you into your room tomorrow at the mansion, and tell them you're feeling ill."

"Just thank goodness Governor Swann won't be back for a few more days." Muttered Charity, thinking she could also sneak her weapons into Jenny's room at the same time.

"Yeah," Jenny agreed sleepily. "And thanks, Turner."

Soon, she did fall asleep and the three around her sat in mute.

"You never answered me, why_ are _you here? And _every_ night?" Jack tried again for the real reason Charity was there at the shop.

"At nights Mr. Brown isn't here, so I help Will with his work; you know, because he's a _blacksmith_. And we talk, I give him advice...on stuff...like Elizabeth."

Will put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. Not exactly something he would like to have admitted.

Jack didn't seem to notice him, nor look as though he was entirely convinced with the reasons Charity had finally come out with, but he said nothing; until he could stand it no longer. "Does Elizabeth know?"

Charity sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, okay, she doesn't know! No one does now besides you and Jenny! And Elizabeth doesn't know about Jenny either; I don't think she wants her to find out. So, if you see her, keep it quiet."

"What? _She _works as a _maid_ like you?"

She confirmed him right and added. "I know; she's certainly not the type, but I'm not either, now am I? She has a story too. And how did you find out I was a maid anyway? Jenny may have said we work for the Governor, but I never said what I would cover her _for_. Are you checkin' in on me again?"

Jack shrugged, leaning back to prop up his feet on a table used for hammering out hot metal. "No, I was here while you were off in Lively quitting your other job. Turner told me."

Will nodded to confirm of his telling the truth.

"Fine." She then turned to completely face the blacksmith. "I'll stay with Jenny for the night, so whatever it is Jack wants you for..."

"Well, nothin' really, can't a friend just drop by?"

"Not you."

"Alright, let's put it this way. He saved my life, remember? I...owe him."

"Kinda like you owe me."

Will sighed. "Could you two take this somewhere else?"

"Sorry." Charity stood to walk about the room. "He started it."

This said, Will's eyes reverted to the ceiling in exasperation. These two being his friends now, he feared they would never grow out of their childish arguing as long as either lived to keep seeing the other and he would have to hear it now every time they were all together.

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Sweet, this one was longer than usual!


	10. Chapter 10

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 10 **

Jenny recovered well within as little as three quickly passing days. Unfortunately well enough to take a turn in grocery shopping in the town's market to pick up some items for a special dinner of the Governor's favorite when he came home in only two days. Of course Charity went with her, and between the two of them in the end, they were weighed down with two bags each.

"A few things, eh?" Jenny had muttered on the way, while looking at the list the other maids had given them, and again when they started back home while struggling with the awkward material bags in her arms. Walking slowly, they took their time, but only for a short time.

"Hey!"

Charity's outburst from the silence in the empty streets startled Jenny somewhat. "What's the matter?" She asked, giving her companion an odd look.

"Someone's stealing my ship!" She shouted, dropping her groceries and dashing off ahead.

"You have a ship?" Jenny looked left toward the water, then back to where Charity stood on her right.

Only she was no longer there.

"Iron?" Glancing down at the lone bags on the ground, she then spun around at another loud shout, spotting a figure running full speed down to the end of the pier to her left.

"Hey! Stop!" Charity continued to yell, almost reaching her docking spot. Taking off her gun, she dove off the dock and into the dark waters. Swimming as fast as she could, she gained the ship's position and drew her sword, preparing to climb to its decks. Grabbing hold of a hanging rope on the side, she had pulled herself only up half way, when the taught fibers suddenly became disconnected and she fell back down into the sea. She resurfaced to find one of the men on board had cut her lose and was leaning over the railing waving at her. She might have gone further after it, but the ship was already twenty feet from her, the wind picking up and carrying it away from its rightful owner.

She headed back to shore and walked up the short stretch of sand, panting and dripping wet. She glanced up to see Jenny running toward her.

"Iron! You okay?"

"Fine," Her chest heaved as she took a final deep breath and turned to stare back out at after her stolen property. Watching for which direction the thieves might take it.

"The Drifter, eh? I never knew ye had a ship." Said her dry clothed companion, who had always wanted one of her own, but certainly could never afford it. And Charity never would have either if it hadn't been for Ethan's kindness as more a friend than a boss.

"Well, I don't now." She muttered, though mostly to herself. Remembering how she told Ethan she would take care of his gift to her.

"Don't worry," Jenny tried to comfort, giving her new friend a slap on the back that sent a few droplets of water airborne. "We'll get it back."

Charity nodded sadly and after collecting her pistol, the two picked up their groceries and went on their original way. Since the Governor was away, they didn't have to sneak in the back, instead just went casually through the front doors.

"Hello, girls! Home so soon?" Greeted Elizabeth, just coming down from the upstairs to meet Will, who was already there and staring at the newly arrived two. And when at the bottom, she could see that one of them seemed different. "Charity, what happened to you? You're soaked!"

"Her ship was stolen and she went in after it." Switching to her proper voice, Jenny replied for her, since her friend hadn't said a word the rest of the way.

Charity merely stared down at the floor, face still grim.

"Your ship was stolen!" Exclaimed the Governor's daughter. "Well...shouldn't we report it?"

"No," Charity jerked back to attention. "Somehow, I'll get it back myself." With that, she piled her bags on Jenny and proceeded up to her room to change.

Jenny gave the couple a small saddened smile and took the four sacks of food into the kitchen.

"Will, isn't there anything we can do? She's a friend, we need to help her!"

He nodded. "I already planned on it."

"Should that be where I come in?" A new voice added its opinion and the two turned outward from facing each other to see Jack in the doorway. "Because obviously I am now the only one with a ship."

"What are you doing! You can't be seen!" Will eyes were as wide as Elizabeth's; who didn't even know the man was back in town.

Jack shrugged as a response, looking in and around the large room, hoping that no other maids were about, but most of them were upstairs helping with the last of the installing of new furnishings. "Heard the Governor was out, but I knew you three were here, so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Why would you help? What's in it for you now?" Asked Elizabeth with much suspicion.

He took a deep breath and admitted. "Nothin', but I do owe Charity...and I always will. I know what it's like to have your ship taken away from you, don't forget."

In a fresh, dry maid's dress, Charity soon came back down stairs to help Jenny put away the supplies into storage, but stopped short seeing a new face in the foyer. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard the Drifter was stolen," And as hard as this was to say for him, he braved it and spit it out. "And I'm...offering my help."

Her current look was surprised, but it soon left her and she continued down the staircase. "Well, let's see, I don't see anything in it for you. Jack Sparrow _freely_ helping someone. That's new."

"Well, do you want it or not?" Cocking his head, he held his arms up in a gesture of waiting for an answer.

She considered the offer. An offer that meant she would have to set foot on the Black Pearl again. "Yes. Perhaps _maybe_ you have changed after all. Or are you actually feeling guilty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, luv." He smirked at her once more. "So, do you know which way they went? It might help, you know, if we knew that."

"They were turning her east."

"Probably heading for Tortuga or some island." Put in Will.

"Right you probably are." Said Jack. "Now if we can just catch them before they make it wherever they're going. She's a merchant ship; once stopped they'll probably trade her in for another type of faster ship, if they can."

"Good. I'm coming too, I'll be ready in a bit." Elizabeth said quickly, turning to run back upstairs before Will could say anything.

"I have to change too!" Charity's voice echoed down, as she followed the younger girl's path.

"Iron? I mean...Charity?" Jenny came around the corner from the kitchen.

Will and Jack turned their attention to the familiar maid simultaneously.

"You again!" Her expression switched instantly into a glare toward the man still in the doorway.

"Yes, me again. And how's that pistol wound of yours doing?"

"Fine, no thanks to ye! However," She pointed to the crossman and smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks to _you,_ Turner."

"Hey! I got you _to_ him, didn't I? You're the one who pulled your gun first! I had no business with you! I could have left you for dead in that alley, you know."

"And then when _I_ found out, guess what I would have done to _you_, Jack."

All three heads turned back and up at the stairs, as Charity foot the many polished steps back down to them, back in dry men's apparel, armed and ready to rescue the Drifter.

The dark clad pirate sighed. "Can we just go? My offer is about to expire."

"Go where?" Asked a puzzled Jenny, who had been left out of the entire discussion before.

"To free my ship."

"Oh...let me guess, _he's_ helping."

"Yes," Said the stolen ship's captain, as she loaded her pistol. "Are you coming, Jenny?"

"O'course! I thought I told ye that _we _would get it back, eh?"

Elizabeth quickly scribbled a note that she'd gone to Will's shop, so the maids wouldn't worry, and the party of four left the mansion. Their fifth member, Jack, had already left down for the water to alert his crew, having told his invited company to meet him at a cove east of town on the sandy shore, where he would have a row boat waiting.

**TBC ... **

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Well, nothin' much to say...no one to reply anything to...but hey, check out my new anime site! It's the 'homepage' back on my profile. And if anyone's wondering why my profile name changed to Landailyn, read the IMPORTANT paragraph in bold at the top. Hope everyone had a good Valentine's! I got three cards and two anime plushies, which are a grunty from .hack/SIGN and Kuro Neko the cat from Trigun!


	11. Chapter 11

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 11**

They sailed for no more than half an hour, before sight was caught of another vessel.

"There!" Shouted Jenny, pointing an index finger due south. "I think I found it, Iron!"

Quickly, Charity climbed up to the small crow's nest to take her spyglass back from her. After getting a good look and making sure, she brought it down, smiling. "It's mine alright."

"Good, cause someone's gonna pay." Sliding a hand down the smooth barrel of her gun, Jenny looked on wickedly toward the ship of men, who had stolen her new friend's rightful property.

"It's my ship alright!" Charity called back down.

"Take her south." Ordered Jack.

"Turning ninety degrees to port!" Announced Ana Maria, spinning the wheel sharply to the left.

"So, they aren't going to Tortuga after all." Jack stated, mostly to Will, who stood by with Elizabeth.

"Where else is there?" Wondered the daughter of Port Royal's governor.

"Well, there's nothing else like Tortuga, that's for certain." Said Jack. "I'm not sure what's close out this way. But we better catch up before they get there, or we'll certainly to have trouble on our hands."

For the rest of the hour, Charity stood at the circular railing, once and a while bringing up her handy magnified tool, allowing her to see in all amplitude of what was ahead, as she kept tabs on the ship that seemed they would never catch up with and wishing the Pearl would go faster.

Meanwhile, Jenny was relaxing nearby on the nest's floor, her back against the pegs of the railing, her head reclined on it's rim. The warm sun and soothing wind made her drowsy, but now and then she opened an eye to see if Charity was still doing the same thing. But there soon came a point when the boredom of waiting came to an end, as Charity spoke with the words and tone of something gone wrong.

"Oh, no...no, no, no!" She brought down her spyglass and turned to slam the side of her fist into the mast's top that came up through the middle of the crow's nest, then leaned on it, covering her eyes against her forearm.

"What?" But she didn't answer, so Jenny stood, taking the telescopic lens from her other hand, having to take a look for herself.

In the nearing distance, one could see the beautiful blue sky and calm sea fading into the beginnings of gray. A thin fog settled in front of the scene and the water raged high. Above, the clouds darkened letting no rays escape down from the bright sun.

"Ah...a storm."

"Yeah," Came the soft answer behind her, followed by a sigh. "I have to talk to Jack."

Jenny nodded and stayed up on the lookout, while her friend lowered herself down to the main deck.

"Jack, please," She begged, when at last she'd found him. "We can't turn back now...I'll lose my ship for good."

The captain stared strangely back at the girl, as if the heat had gone straight to her head. "Who said we were turning back?"

"That storm." Charity thrust a thumb over her shoulder.

Jack leaned to the side to look past her, following the way it pointed out. "Oh," His mouth soon gaping as it formed this word and from what he was seeing. "Uh...no, we will ride it out." He finally made his decision, remembering he owed her and couldn't let her down now, not when they were so close.

"Ride it out!" A younger crewmember, which had more recently joined the Black Pearl now came up to Jack, Will, Charity and Elizabeth's little circle. "Captain, do you know what your getting us into!"

"I know very well what I'm getting us into! Do not question me just do what I say! We will not lose that ship because of..._that_." He too pointed out the menacing scenery. "Savvy?"

The warning flash in his superior's eyes told the sailor clearly that he shouldn't have interfered and returned quickly back to his duties.

Charity never thought she would say this to Jack, but it was said low and sincere. "Thank you."

He nodded, the corner of his mouth barely turning up, as he watched her turn her back to go for the deck's railing, to merely watch and wait for what danger lie ahead of them.__

After only ten minutes, the vessel began to rock; swaying in the fierce waves as the wind picked up more and more with every passing second as they sailed closer and closer to the middle of the chaos.

"Jenny! You might wanna come down from there!" Called Charity above the howling.

Her fellow maid gave a salute that she understood and made her way down to join the others.

Meanwhile, Jack gave orders left and right, preparing his crew for the worst. With no other choice, they hastily went about their roles as loyal members with no further complaint.

Nearly ready to enter the full blast of the storm itself, those who were not in the middle of a task, braced themselves. And Jack prayed for no more damage to his precious black beauty or that any came to Charity's ship for that matter. It was still a good hundred yards ahead of them and getting harder to see all the time. He only hoped that after all this, they would not lose it to whatever fool controlled it now.

It went smoothly for a time, but they soon hit dead center. Heavy sheets of rain poured upon the decks of the Black Pearl and the Drifter both. The large vessels could be managed more easily in such weather, if one knew just how to go with the wind and waves, but only a few of either crews' members were veteran sailors and their parts seemed not to go very far.

It was rough riding for all of ten minutes, then things suddenly began to settle down. Meaning that they were passing through the second wall of the storm back into a world of sunshine and calm waters. And by now, nearly an hour had passed since they took their secret leave of Port Royal. But even having been that long, it was still open sea on all sides.

"Is everyone all right!" Shouted Jack. "Everyone accounted for!"

It seemed man and woman was there in good shape; nothing more than a little shaken, cold and completely drenched from head to toe.

Expecting the Drifter to be changing course, it instead stayed straight, sails dropping now that it was safe to again. And eventually the wind picked up from the opposite direction and slowly it was forcing it back toward the Pearl.

"Does it look like we're getting closer?" Said a puzzled, but excited Elizabeth.

Sure enough, to those who were about to give up, fortune had just shown that today it was on their side. Coming up along side their target, they could see the men working to do everything they could to beat the lost cause of regaining their speed.

"What are waiting for?" Jenny eyed her friend, awaiting her or anyone else's word.

Charity shook her head. "We're still too far..."

"I can cross it." Grabbing firmly onto a rope with both hands, Jack took a running start and swung toward the parallel ship.

And through a set of emerald eyes, someone saw this as this their chance to get revenge and as a gun sounded, a rope severed, and down a man went into the deep dark sea.

"_Jenny_!" Exclaimed Charity, before running to hang over the railing to see where Jack had went.

"What! He actually _shot_ _me_!" She retorted.

"I know, but...can we just please stop trying to kill each other for one minute! I thought you were helping me get my ship back? Because it's not helping when you might kill the man that's helping us all by lending his transportation."

"Sorry, I am, really." But she couldn't keep a straight face, beginning to break up in chuckles at the sight and sound Jack had made. "I just couldn't help myself." Now it was just a plain burst of laughter and even Will and Elizabeth were grinning.

Charity, who could certainly see the humor, snorted a laugh, then also broke out and joined her companion.

Immediately resurfacing, Jack squinted up at them as he gasped for air. He didn't think it was very funny and scowled at their behavior. He was helping out and this is how he was repaid? Then again, he did deserve it somehow. Charity had convinced him of this with what had happened to her and he'd unfortunately developed a conscience toward it. So the most he did was sigh and continue for the Drifter's side.

The Pearl was moved closer and the rest of her crew came aboard and the stolen ship was raided at last. From both sides, there was shouting, guns going off, swords clanging together, and bodies being thrown into the sea. It was an all out battle to reclaim what was taken, and even if they _just _outnumbered the Pearl's crew, the thieves were the ones who were losing. At long last, the fighting quieted and everyone took a deep salty breath of relief.

After all was in order, Jack and his crew crossed back to their own ship with the unsurprising news that they would not be returning to Port Royal with their four friends.

Seeing the last man board the Black Pearl, Jenny traipsed to the back of ship to throw off the grapling hooks from the railings that bound it to the Drifter. And just as the last one was released, she turned midway around to hands coming over her head and a rough fibered rope burning against her neck.

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Oh no! What's gonna happen to Jenny! LOL So, hope everyone have a good St Patty's Day and Easter! Really really sorry this chapter took so long to come out! First of all, I've had carple tunnel in not one, but BOTH of my wrists! Proves that one should not play too many video games or write too many fics at once! LOL! And I also kinda had writer's block before I got that, but then I still didn't write very much for this part, did I? Oh well, the next chapter will be longer and out soon! Sorry again!


	12. Chapter 12

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 12**

A rope, one that had been previously tied to the rear railing of the Pearl. Immediately, Jenny's hands flew to her neck, as she tried to squeeze fingers between it and her skin to create space, but it had constricted so tight there was no getting even something as small as her pinky under it.

With no other options, she did the only thing she could think of at the time. Using all the strength she could muster, she shoved him backward with her own body. Once his back was against a solid wall, she managed to turn at least halfway around, seeing that her attacker was a man half again her age. At his release on the rope, she gasped, throwing it aside and backing away, she drew her gun, pointed and pulled the trigger without a second thought.

The man flinched at the sound the shot had made, in this shock he didn't realize he'd been hit, then the pain came a sudden rush as the rest of him began to catch up with his brain. Attempting a step forward, his sense of balance failed him and fell forward right into his shooter.

Jenny tried to keep her footing and push against his weight, but it was too awkward for the movement of the ship and the level of the railing behind her, so over they went for the waves of blue below.

The short bang from a pistol clearly cut through the fresh breeze of the mid afternoon.

Charity turned with a jolt in the direction she thought it had come. The Black Pearl was too far ahead for it to have come from there, this sounded much too close. She looked around to see if the only other one who carried a gun was in sight, but she was nowhere. Beginning to panic, she turned to who was nearest. "Will, have you seen Jenny?"

The blacksmith shook his head. "No, last time I saw her we were swinging over from the Pearl."

"I haven't seen her either." Elizabeth put in, showing she had overheard.

Charity's face displayed much alarm to only what might have happened. "I'm going astern. Stay with Elizabeth and mind the helm." She told Will, taking hold of her gun and running for the rear most part of the ship.****

****

Jenny sighed, looking back at the railing, just after re-boarding the rear deck. Somehow, after going over it, she had caught and hung onto the wide ledge, dangling the man below her with her other hand.

The man that had just tried to take her life, who was now unconscious or dead, she wasn't sure. But now that they were back up safely, she was unable to check him, for in the next second, her hearing picked up on the cocking of a gun somewhere close by.

"Jenny?" Charity stepped cautiously around the corner of the bottom ledge of the rear of her boat. She looked to the floor only to see a form lying propped against the railing. But it wasn't her friend; it was a man, one of whom had stolen the ship. She bent down to check him. He was dead; the gunshot they'd heard had killed him.

Peering over the railing, she could see nothing other than the waves crashing against the wooden sides of the merchant vessel. She gulped in slight fear, as only visions of what could have happened to the older woman ran through her mind.

And as she turned away from it, she was left to flinch from the sight that had been behind her. She was looking down the barrel of a familiar pistol.

"Jenny!"

The red head breathed deeply, bringing her weapon quickly down. "Charity," If anyone had stopped to think on it, this was the first time Jenny had ever called her friend by her real name when no one was around to hear it being used instead of 'Iron'. "I thought you were another one of them." She motioned over toward the deceased thief.

"It's all right. Are you okay?"

Jenny nodded. "Except for almost visiting Davy Jones' Locker! Blaggard took me over the railing with'im!"

She grinned, walking over toward the man. "Will you help me get him overboard then?" Her question came through clenched teeth, already trying to lift the body herself.

"Sure," Jenny holstered her pistol and bent to pick up the man's legs.

Soon, they had him thrown over into a watery grave like the rest of his comrades, then together they returned to the main deck.

"Jenny? What...?"

Jenny's mouth dropped half way, and she turned her back on the rich girl to glance at her friend. "Secret's out." She whispered, holding her left hand sideways against her right cheek; walking passed Charity and basically leaving her to explain this to Elizabeth.

"Uh, her name isn't Jenny Easton...it's 'Madd' Jenny Kidd. She lived on a pirate ship with her father, but it wrecked. That's why she was stuck on that island."

Elizabeth's eyes were huge. "So, in other words, it's a bit like your story...?"

Charity smiled. "Right,"

The younger girl also finally smiled. "For the last eight years Jenny has worked in my house, and I had no idea. And now there's two of you..."

But in a weeks time, following the event of Charity getting her ship back, everything came to an abrupt end, as in the middle of their work she and Jenny were drug from the mansion without any explanation by members of the Royal Navy and taken straight up to Fort Charles.

Somehow, their secrets were no longer safe.

Norrington was furious with that fact that he had let this happen at all. He had no idea that eight years before they had been rescuing a girl, who, when she grew older would recall her 'pirate ways' and wait for the right moment to rob and or kill the wealthiest figure of the town, after so long of gaining the trust of he and the entire household.

And now a new one had shown up? Merely quit her six-year job of trading just like that and moved there to be a maid? Yes, he had looked into their backgrounds before taking action. No doubt, most everyone thought, that the two had probably been scheming together all this time and no one would ever have realized, until it was too late.

While waiting to be dealt with, Jenny stared up at the men around her, fumming with rage. In another part of the fort, Charity was 'getting what she deserved' and Jenny had faintly, but clearly heard her cry out, though only once.

It was easy to see that the commodore's conscience was leading him to be out of control and there was only one person who could stop him.

"Norrington!" Elizabeth shouted, running through the gates and inside to the surrounding rock walls of the fort, Will right behind her. But they soon found out that he had already taken their friends up to the jail to become official prisoners.

At once, they found him there, where he had only just finished locking the two up in separate cells. But before she spoke, Elizabeth looked for herself to see Jenny standing at her cell door seemingly unharmed, but Charity was sitting in the middle of hers where she had been shoved down to, holding her right arm and appearing quite pale. "How could you do this! They have done noth...!"

"They are pirates!" Norrington cut her off with her own loud tone. "They _could_ have done _something_! So, they will be treated in that way all the same!" Ending the conversation, he tried to simply walk past her, but she wouldn't have it and swiftly grabbed his right forearm jerking slightly back on it.

He stopped right then, glancing down at her hand, his eyes flashing as he looked back up at her.

"What are you going to do with them?" She let go, but kept her voice lowered to an anger-laced whisper.

"What do we usually do with pirates, Miss Swann?" He almost smiled.

Tears welling in her eyes, she stared horrified at the man she thought she knew better than this, only to see that he was being completely serious. "Y-you wouldn't...please, you can't...!"

"Fine, what _would_ youhave me do then?"

"Let them go." Suggested Will quickly.

"_That_ I will _not _do, Mr. Turner. Though perhaps...in a way I can. If not death, then the next best thing would be exile. Yes, they will not even need a trial. Do either of you have your own ship?" He folded his hands together behind his back, facing the convicted pair.

"I do," Charity answered softly, not bothering to look up at any of them.

"And its name?"

"The Drifter."

"Good, then in a day...or two, your things will be loaded on that ship and you will both be escorted to it, free to go wherever you want. _But_, if you _ever_ set foot in Port Royal again, you _will _be immediately hanged and no pleading from anyone," At this word, he glanced at Elizabeth. "Will help you in the slightest. Good day." He said insincerely.

And after he had gone up the stairs behind them, the couple sat down on the bottom step, Will putting an arm around Elizabeth as her tears over-swelled and began to roll down her rosy cheeks. "I can't believe him. I'm so sorry, you two. I don't know how anyone could have found out!"

"It's alright, some things just aren't meant to be kept secret, ye know." Said Jenny, who had went over to stand on the single bed of her cell to peer out its window.

"That's right," Charity came to her door, her arms hanging over the waste level bar. "No matter what it is, who's keeping it, or where you are. Guess we should have realized that sooner and got out of here." She looked over into her friend's cell.

Elizabeth and Will were nearly too stunned to say anything having seen the fresh 'P' carved in Charity's arm, when her sleeves had been lifted by sliding them on the horizontal bar.

"No," Will finally disagreed. "It's not either of your fault. You were young and brought here by Norrington himself." He said to Jenny. "And it was my idea for you to come live here." He looked back at Charity.

"It's not your fault either, Will. Don't worry about us; we were on our own at an early age." Charity shrugged. "We'll manage again."

Yes, they would manage, but how exactly?

"I don't know what to do now." Charity confessed, watching the land fade away, as they left Port Royal behind for good. "I'm sure they'll be alerting other towns regardless of what they say." Then she realized who else would know; Ethan, who would finally know her true past and most likely be cautious if she showed up. "I can't go back to my first job either...or visit my former boss, like I promised." Maybe this was all meant to happen, she faintly thought. Maybe meeting Jenny, and Ethan giving her the Drifter was a sign that their piracy secrets were bound to be found out.

"Hey, Iron, what do you think about gathering a crew?"

She glanced over at her half Irish friend hesitantly.

"You know we can't keep managing this ship just the two of us. Come on, pirate is in my blood, and even if yer story tells otherwise, ye can't deny the feeling ye get when out at sea. Ye love this ship. Remember, once a pirate, always a pirate. And no offense, but I hate to tell ye to take a look at yer arm, cause ye really _are_ one now..."

"Yeah, wait till Jack sees it." She shook her head. "But me a _captain_ of others?"

"Sure, why not? I think ye'd make a great commander of a crew. Ye do seem the strong leader type."

"Really?" Charity pondered the suggestion. Perhaps being given the Drifter was a sign that something like this would happen. What else could they do? "Well then, Quartermaster, perhaps we should."

Jenny grinned widely at the thoughts produced by the title given her. "Now yer talkin'! But uh, Captain, ye do know where we'll have to go for this, doncha?"

There was only one place she could think of to gather a group of people who knew what they were doing on a ship. And whether anyone was looking to join a crew or not, they knew some lads and lasses would gladly come if they asked.

Charity sighed. "Tortuga."

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
And that's what I meant when I said that the title of the story would be something our characters would have in common. We both have 'P's for pirate now! LOL  
Ahhh! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this in so long! Well, it's just been since late April, but I never usually go that long without updating any of my fics. However, I was working on getting up my fourth Lord of the Rings fic and my first Trigun and Samurai Deeper Kyo ones! If you like any of those, please go read them! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 13**

Tortuga had to be the loudest town either had ever set foot in, where there was shouting from those drinking and brawling and shooting off their guns, it was everywhere. Both had only been there once before, and it had been enough, but neither knew of any place else that was filled only with people who knew about ships and wouldn't mind a lot of travel.

It had to be one of the most violent of all places as well, they decided, and luckily Will had snuck aboard their hidden weapons before they had to go.

"Well, as quartermaster, you get to hire the crew. Ask the bartender at the Faithful Bride tavern, he'll tell you if there's anyone looking or not. And try to find decent people, we don't need anyone committing mutiny..."

Jenny couldn't disagree there, nodding to her acceptance of duty. "Aye, seems we've lost enough already. See ye later."

And two hours later, Jenny came back to the ship.

"Ten already?" Charity was amazed and glad to hear.

"Aye, I suspect it shall be all we need, eh? The Drifter after all is only a merchant ship."

Charity nodded. "Indeed, good work on your first order. When then shall I meet these lasses?"

"Tomorrow night at the tavern if ye like, I'll round'im up. And by the way, there's one lad in the group and since I picked'im out, yer appointin' their duties."

She smiled briefly and shrugged. "Fine by me. And please, do tell them to come."

__

The next night, Jenny went to the tavern early to make sure everyone had shown up, they had and Charity soon arrived to find them all around a large table in a back corner.

"Ah, Captain! May I present to ye; Valerie Evans, Samantha Aidan, Cassandra Delgado, Mary Daniels, Taylor Johnson, Morgan Kane, Nicole Thatcher, Lucas Cross, Jacqueline Cervantes and Natasha Holden."

Charity nodded courteously to them, taking a seat next to Jenny. "Well, first things first, I expect most of you to know what you're doing when aboard a ship. If you don't have quite enough experience yet, you can learn from us or anyone else who does."

They all nodded, but most of them said they'd all had a lot of experience, ships being the only means of transportation to Jamaica and most of them were happy to say they didn't live on this particular island.

"This here, is the best friend I've ever had!" Jenny said, slapping their captain on the back. "Ah, and did I tell ya, she was once a part of the crew of the Black Pearl?"

The one called Morgan nearly spit out her beverage. "_The_ Black Pearl!"

"That'd be the one!" Said Jenny, as the circle of the new members could only stare in awe at her, even Lucas.

"I've heard so many stories from my father. What was it like?" Asked a girl with hair just as long and red as Jenny's, only darker with no curls; her name was Valerie, and apparently she was Scottish.

"I really would rather not talk of it." She stared hard at Jenny for letting this news, _her_ personal business, out in front of young strangers.

"Come on! We're yer crew now, we all have to get to know one another! We deserve to know what kind of captain we're going to be loyal enough to take orders from, right?" Piped up the only woman with deep brown skin, her name being Jacqueline.

Of course the rest agreed strongly with her, until Charity was forced to calm them with her own agreement to tell of her endurance.

She raised a hand to silence them, taking another drink of her ale. "Alright," She set her tankard down, explaining as fast as possible with little detail. "When I was six, the town I lived in was raided by the crew of the Black Pearl. My house was broken into, my parents killed, and it was then they found me and took me with them. I was aboard the ship with Jack Sparrow as captain only five years, then he was left behind on an island, as I'm sure you all know the story..." Seeing their nods all around, she continued in her lowered voice. "Well, he's alive. Anyway, Bootstrap Bill Turner was a friend of mine, the only true one I had; he helped me escape before the curse was laid and after that I was not proud that I had to keep stealing to survive. At fifteen, I got a job in legal trading in a town called Lively in Jamaica. Only recently, I left that job, where I also was given my ship, for maid's work in the Governor's mansion in Port Royal to be closer to my new friends. There, I met Jenny, who was also working as a maid, but just two weeks ago we were found out, accused of being pirates and banned from the town entirely. We weren't sure where to go after that, but soon realized that coming here we would easily find a crew to manage the ship." She finished, leaving out the fact that she had now become what she had tried so hard to stay away from; she had been officially branded a class of lower life.

"Wow, that is some past you have." Said a woman her height, wearing a knee-long black coat with red trim and speaking in a slight Spanish accent. Her name, Cassandra.

"Yes, well, I believe it's time to turn in. Meet back here tomorrow night?"

Everyone agreed good naturedly, bidding each other a good night and leaving the tavern in one big group.

"Iron? Hey, sorry 'bout that back there." Jenny had to run to catch up with Charity on their way back to the Drifter.

The slightly younger woman shook her head. "No harm done. They did need to know how we came to be here asking them to join us."

Jenny smiled. "So, who do ye think should be the first mate?"

"Well, I think I'm leaning towards Samantha. She seemed to me like the trust worthy type, besides being quiet and not so demanding like everyone else. But we'll see; we have to get to know them first, like Jacqueline said."

Many more nights were spent at the Faithful Bride, each of the ten sharing their pasts with the eleven other strangers around their table. Slowly, but surely, they were getting to know one another for the long days they would be spending working together at sea.

On the last night, at midnight, most of them agreed that they were tired, but turned their attention to the captain's voice as she spoke.

"Meet us tomorrow at noon on the docks, my ship is called the Drifter. I'll appoint you each positions and we can set a date to leave."

Squinting their eyes against the sun, the ten, nine women and one man, all stood one after another down the wooden walkway in the harbor.

Down the line Charity went, getting their full names once more and asking what they preferred to be known as. By she and Jenny, all would be called by their last names when giving orders, but to the other members usually everyone called each other by their first names or a nickname.

"Alright, let's see if my memory proves my young age. I will appoint you each either one or two duties, depending, that you will be in charge of at all times. First off, Aidan, I've thought hard on this since the first night I met you all, and have decided that you will be the first mate."

Samantha, pale skinned, with short black hair that hung just a few inches below her ears, stood tall and proud near the middle of the line. She had not expected at all to be elected this high position, but she felt honored to have it nonetheless.

Charity caught her smile and moved on. "Delgado," It was the Spanish girl, that even in the warm sun still wore her long black and red coat. "You will be our ambassador _and_ intelligence specialist; in other words, our envoy and spy. Evans, I see you have a spyglass handy, hope you're not afraid of heights, for you will be our lookout and scout. Thatcher, I remember you saying you had traveled much throughout your life."

The dark brown haired woman named Nicole, nodded once.

"You're our navigator then, and will work with Cervantes, who will be the helmsman. Does anyone have familiarity with fixing and repairing?"

"I do." A shorter brown locked girl, Natasha, stepped forward.

"Okay, Holden, you are the rigger and carpenter."

The woman accepted gladly and returned to her place.

"Johnson, you have the pleasure of maintaining the hull as its technician. Daniels and Kane, both of you will keep the ship clean and cook the food for the crew." She had noticed that Mary carried no weapons and Morgan carried only a small knife at her hip. Both were shorter than the rest and if anything else looked more innocent and wary. "And you Mr. Cross, at last, will be our gunner." It joyed her to see a bright spark of happiness in his eyes. "Is _everyone_ happy then?"

Every person smiled and not a one protested against their 'new future'.

"I'm glad to see I made the right choices."

"Iron!"

All looked to their right to see Jenny rush down the gangplank of the ship and turn onto the docks.

"She, by the way, is the quartermaster." Charity quickly explained. "You will take orders from her as well as me, and when neither of us is present, your orders will be taken from Aidan."

"Iron?" Asked Nicole, as if she hadn't heard what was just said of Jenny and only pondered on the strange name.

Everyone seemed as curious as she, now all plainly staring at their superior.

Charity sighed very quietly. "My nickname on the Pearl." She turned to her companion just as the woman came up beside her. "What is it, Jenny?"

"The Pearl, I saw her comin' around those cliffs in the south!"

She raised her brows. "I wonder if Jack's heard..."

"The Black Pearl! We get to see it!" An excited Natasha elbowed her friend Taylor, as the two giggled like younger teenagers than what they were.

"Look!" Nicole suddenly pointed out to the water around a line of docked ships. "Quatermaster's right! It's comin' here!"

"Well, it's not exactly like my father described it..." Said Valerie. "Black sails to match the color of the wood, to match the heart of its captain."

"No, she doesn't have her black sails anymore," But at one time, Charity could have only agreed. Barbossa had been basically kind to her while her stay on the ship lasted, but when he and the crew decided to leave Jack, she and even Bootstrap could see it had been a facade the whole time. "Because she's got her old captain back and a new crew. Barbossa and his bunch are long gone."

"And what about his heart?" Wondered Cassandra.

"Who, Jack?" Charty cocked her head to the side, considering this. "I suppose I can vouch for him. Let's just say he can be caring and helpful when he wants to be."

Jenny snorted, putting her hands on her hips, while her friend only grinned.

While most of Jack's crew were docking, he and some others were already heading for the nearest tavern, when they saw another slightly larger group coming forth, and lead by two he recognized.

"Well, if it isn't Roberts...and Kidd! What in the Spanish Main are you doin' here again?"

"Oh, Jack, you haven't heard?" Charity feigned surprise and wonder.

He shook his head. "Heard what?"

"We're pirates, of course! A crew!" She spread out her arms to show her newly inducted members that came up slowly behind with huge eyes that watched Jack closely.

He looked them over, squinting his own dark eyes. "Come on, you're only kiddin' with me, eh?"

Charity raised her brows and held out her right arm, pulling up the puffy white sleeve. "I kid you not, Captain Sparrow. As of two weeks ago, Jenny and I were banned from Port Royal on penalty of death."

Indeed, Jack couldn't believe his eyes. A small 'P' was scarred into the skin in the middle of the inside of her forearm, just like his.

Not having seen it before, all pairs of eyes in her entire crew widened even more at the sight of it. None of them were true pirates just yet and never received the symbol. They were all young and in awe of these two women, admiring their ways. Even though the new ten were practically all the same ages, anywhere from seventeen to twenty-one, the pair seemed much older having seen so much more action in their lives and having traveled to many different places.

The rugged pirate was utterly astounded, actually stuttering out his question. "H-h-how were you found out!"

"It seemed someone...most likely Naval officers were keeping tabs on us each time we went out of the mansion. Perhaps we looked suspicious in town and were reported, or maybe after seeing we carried weapons someone thought we were working there planning to eventually rob or murder Governor Swann." She paused and shook her head. "We don't even know, they never would tell us. They took us, without a word, up to Fort Charles and Jenny's own brand was found, so I too was given one to match. Elizabeth tried talking to her father first, but he wouldn't listen. So she pleaded with Norrington to go easy on us, and we were only 'lucky' to be banished, instead of hanged."

Jack couldn't even say anything. Closing his gaping mouth, he stared into Charity's eyes, appearing to say he was sorry to hear this news through them.

"Don't look at me like that, Jack. You're not sorry. I don't think you're capable of such a thing." With that, she turned her back and the group waiting behind parted to let her through.

For a short moment after, the young crew looked around nervously, then they began to depart after their captain.

Back near her ship, Charity turned abruptly to her followers with instructions. "I want you all to gather anything and everything in supplies you can. I think we shall set sail in the morning."

To this, everyone seemed to agree.

"Where are we heading, Captain?" Asked Mary timidly, taking careful notice of her being upset. She, nor any of the rest wanted to get on her bad side, whatever it may be like, they certainly didn't want to find out.

"Wherever the wind takes us, because I for one am not staying in this so called town any longer than I have to."

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Well, my character is a captain again! LOL Oh well, my Landailyn character in Lord of the Rings isn't a captain anymore in my new fic 'A Knife In The Dark'.  
Sorry this wasn't out sooner _again_! Summer just has too much to do in it, with swimming and yard games and everything, so I'm just too tired to write at nights! And then I'm going on vacation here in another week, and I'll have even more to do there and probably be twice as tired...but I'm taking a notebook with me and my brother has his laptop too, so maybe I'll get a few chances to write on my fics!


	14. Chapter 14

**'P' IS FOR PIRATE**  
By : mirkwood-elf-2931 & Thala

**CHAPTER 14**

The anxiousness to get away seemed to make the night drag on forever for the ten new crew members' of the Drifter. But everyone went home to pack as many belongings as they could and afterward went straight to bed.

Earlier, Jack had picked Morgan from the group to tell her captain to meet him in his cabin on the Pearl.

At last, she showed up at midnight.

"What do you want?"

Jack took in Charity's visible state carefully, noting what familiar object was carried in her left hand, realizing without a doubt that she was drinking. She wasn't the type to get drunk very often, at least not as drunk as she was. "Charity, what are you doing?"

"I came to see what you wanted of me. Morgan said that..."

"No, I mean...you don't usually drink. What's going on? What _is_ that?" He pointed to the bottle.

"None of your business; I'll do what I want. You're not my keeper, Jack."

"Maybe not, but look at you now! I thought you were different. I've never seen you like this..." The Black Pearl's captain shook his head, looking her up and down, studying her sudden change.

"Maybe it's because we haven't seen one another in ten years! I was only eleven the last time I saw you! How do you know _anything_ about me, huh!"

"I don't really, but I know you wanted a good life, and you finally had one." He explained, trying to give her hope that maybe not all was lost after what had happened. "So why are you doing_ this _to yourself? You could start over again..."

"And again and again! Like I have three times now!" She yelled in a slurred manner, gesturing with the bottle, the liquid inside foaming from being shaken and swung in the air. "What other choices do you think I have? I'm branded for life, I can't get rid of this thing!" She held out her arm, the marking clearly visible even in the dimness of the candle lit room. "You of all should know! If I was found out once without a scar, when I was so sure I wouldn't be, then I will be found out again! So I must simply live as your kind does and accept it!" With that, she turned to slightly stagger from the cabin, slamming the door.

Jack winced visibly, slumping down in a chair. "That didn't go over too well." These feelings were odd for him, but he actually really cared and wanted to see Charity and even Jenny living as they should have all this time.

She had been searching for the better part of a half hour. Where could she be?

Readying to round the north corner of a tavern, there came the sound of glass smashing against something solid to the east. Jenny turned in that direction, standing a moment in stillness, then cautiously went to investigate. But all that she found was who she had been looking for in the first place. "Iron, there ye are. What are ye doin' out here? Shouldn't ye get some sleep, if we're to leave...?"

But the huddled form of the girl remained facing at an angle away from her. "Jenny, please...I will later..."

The brows of the Drifter's second-in-command creased together. The shards of the glass she had heard break, covered the bottom of the stone stairs that Charity sat at the top of. And it seemed as though her friend's voice was trembling; soon she knew what was happening when she realized the captain was also hiding her face. "Iron, what's wrong?" She stepped down to sit beside her, but this time she received no answer at all. "Iron," She grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away to see what she could of a wet streaked face in the dim light shining down from the night sky.

Charity shook her head. "What have I become, Jenny? Huh? You know I have nothing against you and your background...but this isn't me; it wasn't meant to turn out like this! I was suppose to become a successful doctor like my father!" Biting her bottom lip, she adverted her damp gaze to the stars. "Not a pirate...a non-wealthy one at that."

Jenny wondered when she was finally going to let go and stop acting like she could handle _everything_ thrown into her life's path. Her heart went out to her, but at that last line, she actually chuckled. "It could be worst."

"How?" Charity looked over to her for a good explanation.

"Fer starters, we coulda been part of Jack's crew."

"Well...yes, but had there been any danger of that I'm sure we both would have prevented it. Once was enough for me."

"I'm sure it was."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then one of them started up again.

"Come on, Iron, I don't need you sleepin' all day tomorrow and making me give all the orders." Jenny stood, pulling on the captain's arm.

Charity grinned, and gave into getting up. "Hope no one comes across my glass mess...like drunks or something..."

"Heh, bet they'd sober up pretty quick, eh?"

Chuckling, the two made it back to their quarters on the ship, soon asleep, yet soon to wake again when first light shone through their windows.__

Having said no set time for anyone to arrive that morning, while Charity and Jenny ate their breakfast, they sat patiently on the railings, waiting for someone to show up. And eventually everyone did, though only a few at a time. Among the first were Taylor, Samantha, Jacqueline, Natasha and Lucas. The girls went quickly aboard to claim personal spots below deck, but before Lucas could get any further than placing a foot on the gangplank, he heard a higher voice than his own ring out to him from behind.

"Hey! Luke, wait!"

Jumping down from their places, the captain and quartermaster looked at one another, then stared at the boy who was running up the long pier toward them, dragging a travel bag with both hands.

"What are...?" Lucas started, looking slightly puzzled.

"I wanted to know if I could join the crew with you!" The young man heaved out, breathing deeply from all his running to make it in time.

"Alright, I make the decisions here," Smiled Charity. "What's your name? And how old are you?"

"Dillon Bryce, ma'am, and I'm twenty. Luke here is my best friend; we grew up together."

Charity nodded approvingly. "Think you can be a gunner with him?"

Dillon's eyes widened in excitement. "Yeah! We used to mess around his dad's ship when we were little. Remember, Luke? We always thought the guns were the best part!"

Lucas' face finally broke into a grin, as he nodded. "But what about your parents? Did you sneak off?"

"No! We talked all last night about what you said about joining this crew and they really thought it was time I get out on my own!"

"Then welcome aboard, Bryce." Charity held out a hand toward her ship.

"Thank you so much!" He said, and the two friends went to unload their stuff onto the ship and check out the cannons it sported.

About that time, the four girls had returned to find that there was another male boarding the ship.

"Who was that?" Asked the helmsman quietly, pointing.

"Dillion Bryce; he's a friend of Cross'. And so, he'll help man the guns."

"But, Captain," Just as Jacqueline had done, Taylor also lowered her voice even though the boys were out of earshot. "That makes thirteen of us!"

"Yes, and eleven of us are women, which should be worst, but I'm not superstitious, Johnson." Charity sighed. "Come on, ladies, we have to wait on the rest of us anyway, so help me with the supplies and maybe we can shove off this rock a bit sooner, eh?"

The four, along with Jenny, complied and they each took one of the fifteen large crates sitting on the dock filled with the supplies that the captain and the quartermaster had went in on with the money they'd saved from their former job in Port Royal.

**TBC ...**

mirkwood-elf-2931 :  
Wow, Emily, I can't believe that! That's cool you live in a town called Lively!  
And jeez, I just realized it's been a little over a year since I posted the first chapter of this story and I'm just now on 14! I'm getting slow...LOL...well, I've had slight writer's block lately, and I _am_ writing six different fics at once (that's including this one) so I sorta have an excuse…hehe...but anyway, I maybe be slow at getting them done, but don't ever think I'll leave a story unfinished like some authors! I would _never_ do that:-)


End file.
